By Your Side Forever
by Essessency
Summary: "I promise to love you with all that I am. To stay by your side, when you need a friend. To cherish you always with a heart so true, because there's no way I could make it without you." A multi-chapter story that fills in the ten year gap between the Auslly reunion and the series finale. Established relationship.
1. Chapter 1: Young in Love

_**"I promise to love you with all that I am, to stay by your side when you need a friend, to cherish you always with a heart so true, because there's no way I can make it without you..."**_

 **x.x**

It was sixty years ago today, that four people's lives had changed for the better. They were the fearsome foursome, the best team of musicians ever known, and even now, they were still inseparable.

The date is August 15th, 2071. The sun seemed to get hotter every summer and Miami's population has piqued dramatically. That's why, in a small isolated cottage down the shoreline, lived Austin and Ally themselves. They were both retired now, being far too old to travel like they used to, but their youth was good to them. Fame never destroyed the couple like millions thought it would, instead it brought them closer together. They lived out their dreams, and they lived happily ever after.

Well, almost. Trish lived in California and Dez lived up in New York. Austin and Ally's children, Alex and Ava, moved out a long time ago to pursue their own dreams. Austin's parents as well as Ally's were deceased, as their time was up on this Earth. And though Austin was as healthy as a horse for a seventy-five year old man, Ally's health was starting to decline.

She had terrible arthritis, and she was wheelchair bound. Her memory started to fail her as well, and Austin was worried that she was showing signs of dementia. They both knew it was inevitable, their parents were around this age when their health started to decline.

As of now, Ally was in her wheelchair, covered in a blanket that Ava had knitted for her. She was looking at a photo album that Austin had put together for her fiftieth birthday. He knew she loved sentimental things. She flipped through each page slowly, smiling at the crinkled edges of all of these old photos. Each held such precious memories, and to be honest, with her memory failing her she was scared of forgetting all of these memories. Therefore, she looked at the album daily, trying to remember each face and surrounding with immaculate detail. She turned the page once more, and another soft smile graced her lips. She let her fingertips skim across the page, and the sun glimmered on her wedding ring and band. The page she was looking at signified the most important day in her life. The day she met her true love.

As if on cue, Austin walked into the living room with their mugs of decaf coffee. Of course he moved a lot slower than he used to, but he was still able to walk without the help of a device (Ally says it because of all the dancing he did in his younger days). He set down her coffee, five creams and five sugars, in her special treble clef mug, just how she liked it. He liked his with six of each, and his mug had different guitars covering the side. The coffees were set on thermal heat coasters to keep them warm. He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.

"The photo album again?" His voice was hoarser and deeper, but still him. He still sang to her sometimes, and it was the sweetest sound she has ever heard.

"Always..." She answers. She giggles as she sees the picture of Dez and Trish in the middle of a banter, while Ally was trying to break them apart. "I miss those days..."

Austin's eyes skim the page as well. Because he had made it, he knew where every photo was. He color coordinated, dated, and placed them in chronological order. He had never even been so organized on a school assignment. Even though he went through this album every day, he never got tired of it. He knew how much it meant to Ally, and if that meant looking at the album twenty times a day, he would do it.

They flipped through each page together, reliving precious moments. They were transported to when they first met. They saw many of Trish's jobs, all of Dez and Austin's crazy antics, all of the wild animals Dez managed to bring into Sonic Boom.

Sonic Boom… it was Lester's music store ever since Ally was a baby. Ally had spent her whole life there. She would take music lessons, hang out with friends, do homework, have auditions, and she would eventually work there. It was her safe haven. It was basically home. After a while, Sonic Boom turned into the A&A Music Factory, a music school where Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez would teach kids everything there was about making it big. They gave instrument, singing, and dance lessons. They had a recording studio and a green screen. Dez would teach kids everything about filming and directing, and Trish would teach them about managing and booking gigs. They had personal experience in every category, and they wanted children to achieve their dreams like they had.

After they graduated high school, Trish took the job of running the factory, because she would be the only one to stay in Miami. With the help of former students and employees, they ran the factory up until Trish got married and moved to California. Austin and Ally returned to Miami, but they still moved around because of touring. Also, they wanted to settle down and start a family. Therefore, the music factory became the Austin and Ally museum. They were musical icons, and the museum was the keepsake of all the memories they had created.

It was where they all met, where they wrote dozens of hit songs in one night, and it's where each key moment would build up and lead to the inevitable.

Of course you all knew the story. You lived through all of the moments with them and you saw them grow up and change. I'm sure you remember that Austin and Ally split up for three years. Ally was at Harvard, majoring in music and minoring in business. Austin was constantly on tour, and there were many times where he wasn't even in the country. They skyped one night, and a friendly conversation turned grim. It was awkward, and there were hurt feelings and trust issues. they decided to take a small break and figure out the nature of their relationship later. They were both terrified of finding out the truth, so they kept pushing it off like it wasn't a priority. Eventually, they stopped talking altogether, and they told their friends that it was better this way. The constant reminder of each other was too much to bear, even if they did maintain a friendly relationship.

You saw them get back together. Trish and Dez teamed up to book Austin and Ally on the Helen show, without them knowing about the other. The initial reconnection was awkward, but the affection was still there. Eventually, all of feelings that were built up poured out. They figured out a solution. They would be an official musical duo. They would share everything. A record label, CDs, songs, tours, merchandise, and the name. They would never have to worry about being apart.

But what happened afterwards? What happened to the fearsome foursome? How did they live their lives?

"Austin…" Ally's voice brought him back to reality. He had a tendency to space out, but it seemed to be more frequent as he aged. "Do you remember our first show together? After we became a duo?"

He smiled. "I remembered that whole tour, every show, and every moment…" He rested his hand over hers, landing on a picture of them after their first show as a duo.

 **x.x**

 _"Austin..." Ally mumbled half asleep, her voice was muffled by his chest._

 _"Hmm.." He replied in the same sleepy tone._

 _She pulled him even closer, so close that he could feel her light breathing on his neck. "Where are all the pickles?"_

 _They both kept their eyes closed but Austin cracked a small smile. "You ate them all, remember? Now go back to sleep, Ally..."_

 _She wouldn't argue with that, both the sleeping and her eating all the pickles. It was three in the morning, and the smooth motion of the tour bus made them even sleepier._

 _It had only been three weeks since they had gotten back together and became a duo. Jimmy and Ronnie weren't sure about the idea at first, but given the Helen Show had gotten a billion views, they knew it would be best. Ally had graduated and now she was fully focused on their career. They would start off with a national tour, and then their international tour would be next year. Tickets sold out in seconds and they now realized not to take privacy for granted. They were both big stars, but after their comeback, they had progressed into superstars._

 _So now they were on their way to the second stop of the "Moon and Sun" tour. They had their first duo concert only hours ago, and now they were headed from Miami to Orlando. They had thirty tour stops altogether on this tour._

 _The concert was a perfect mix of the two of them. Austin had his songs, Ally had hers, and they had their fair share of duets as well. The best thing was that they were together. From nineteen to twenty-two, they had stopped being in contact. They were still twenty-two, and they were used to the fame and lifestyle of it all. Their tour bus had four bunks total, but one was a bit bigger than the others. They had a nice kitchen and booth, a gaming system and flat screen, and they even had their own 'mini practice room' complete with a piano. Being that they were twenty-two, they knew how to be responsible. Well Ally did anyways. So, they shared a bunk and cuddled every night. They knew their limits and they had nearly four years of no contact, so they wanted to make up for every minute that they lost._

 _Normally, Ally would've refused to share a bunk. However, she and Austin had discussed it before, and he knew that she wanted to be celibate till marriage. He respects her more than anything, and he is fine with waiting. He wasn't as pure as she was. He had a regretful night that Kira (when they were dating) had roped him into. He still regrets that more than ever, and he wished to himself that he could take that night back, so Ally could be his first._

 _They loved each other. The whole world knew it and supported them. Their love was something so unique. It was always friendship first, and it then progressed into something more. They knew they would never break up again. They were simply meant to be._

 _Now it was six in the morning, and they would be in Orlando in about an hour. She was always an early riser while he was a night owl._

 _They were still opposites after all._

 _She got up from bed and headed towards the kitchen, planning on making some pancakes. Her fingers itched to play piano, but she didn't want to wake him up, even though he wouldn't mind._

 _She started the griddle and began making pancakes from scratch (his favorite). They were both exhausted from performing and she wanted to treat him. After all, he's done so much for her. She smiles to herself and gently touches the moon and sun pendant that Austin had gotten for her._

 _"PANCAKES!"_

 _He's up._

 _He runs to her, all giddy like a kid. He hugs her from behind. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"_

 _She grinned bigger. His bare skin sent tingles through her body. She was wearing a red tank top and musical note PJs while he slept shirtless with sweatpants._

 _She could get used to the sight every morning._

 _They sit down and eat together. He scarves his pancakes down in record time. "Honestly Ally, you make some of the best pancakes ever."_

 _She giggles, biting her tongue from telling him not to talk with his mouth full. "Even better than your mom's double chocolate chip pancakes?"_

 _"Okay. Second best." He finishes them and thinks of how lucky he is. One of these days, he will surprise her with breakfast. But unfortunately, his cooking skill ranged from cereal to ramen noodles._

 _He will learn._

 _ **x.x**_

 _"Thank you Berlin!" They shouted in unison and bounded off the stage. He spun her around in the sweetest way, still basking off the high of their first international tour stop._

 _"That was incredible!" Ally squealed. "I feel like I can do anything! Watch me do a cartwheel!" She attempted and realized. "I still can't do a cartwheel..."_

 _He smiled at her adorable ways and they put away their microphones. They had done their meet and greet before the show, and now they had some free time._

" _Guess who flew out to Germany?" Trish's voice called from the backstage door in her usual catchphrase._

" _Trish!" Ally ran over to hug her best friend. She hadn't seen her since the Helen Show, about eight months ago. She knew that Trish and Dez had their own lives now. Trish was constantly busy with rehearsals for her newest role in Broadway, and Dez just graduated from film school and had done many internships._

 _Trish hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you… both of you… I of course hear everything from news and social media, but nothing compares to actually seeing you guys!" She leaned up to embrace Austin as well._

" _This is so unexpected!" Ally exclaimed. "Let's go somewhere… anywhere! I want to catch up with you!"_

" _I do have a couple of surprises up my sleeve." Right on cue, Dez bounded through the door. His outfits weren't quite as ridiculous as they used to be, he looked sharp in a blazer and dark jeans, but they all saw his rainbow suspenders underneath._

" _Guess who came to Germany too?" He and Austin ran to give each other a 'bro' hug and do their what up handshake. Carrie followed through the door. They were still going strong and wherever Dez went, Carrie followed. Nobody questioned it. They were in love. Austin knew that it would be the same way with Ally._

 _They all engaged in a group hug. Everything was better when they were all together. Besides Austin and Ally, the group had split up across the country. Dez was living on the west coast. Trish lived on the east coast. Austin and Ally were everywhere, and they didn't stay in one place long._

 _They caught up at a small diner that night. It was a retro sixties diner that reminded them a lot of Melody Diner. Trish, being the manager she is, made reservations for six people, even though there were only five of them. This made them curious and she said she had another surprise. They shrugged it off and made their way to a cozy rounded booth in the corner._

 _The diner was as American as you can get in Germany. The menu choices ranged from burgers to pizza to prime rib. Of course, being that Austin and Ally were famous, they spared no expense on their friends. They had enough money for necessities and for spare time._

 _Carrie sat at the end and Trish was opposite from her. Dez sat next to Carrie (obviously) and Austin sat next to Dez with Ally on the other side by Trish. It had been ten minutes since they had gotten there and the waitress was already delivering the drinks. They decided to spoil themselves, they were already above the legal age for drinking (21 for America and 18 for Germany). So they tried some wine, which Ally found she liked. Austin tried a sip of hers but wasn't a huge fan. He had a major sweet tooth and he found the taste quite bitter, so instead he got a strawberry daiquiri instead. Dez and Carrie preferred sparkling juice and Trish indulged in a martini. They had a lot to celebrate. They had made it._

" _So Trish," Ally exclaimed excitedly. "What is this surprise?"_

 _She smiled slyly. "You'll find out, just promise not to freak out."_

" _Freak out?" Dez repeated. "C'mon Trish, I never freak out. I'm the best at keeping calm."_

" _Not so fast, Red."_

 _They all turned to the doorway of the restaurant and saw none other than Chuck, who, besides his cowboy boots, looked very nicely dressed._

" _Really…" Austin sighed. "It's like our first high school reunion already…" Ally squeezed his hand under the table._

" _I'm so calm..." Chuck started. "That when people say calm down… they say Chuck down…"_

 _Dez sneered. "I'm so calm… that those pictures that say 'keep calm and carry on'... say 'keep Dez and carry on'..."_

 _Chuck looked confused. "That doesn't even make any sense…"_

 _Trish chuckled. "Nothing Dez says ever does…" She put on a serious face. "But beside the point, the surprise I have for you guys is a secret that I've been keeping for the past few months. I really hope that you guys will support me with this."_

 _Ally slightly hugged her best friend. "Awe Trish, you know that you will always have our full support no matter what…" She turned to her boyfriend. "Right, Austin?"_

" _Absolutely." He agreed without hesitation. Dez and Carrie smiled and agreed._

 _Trish took a deep breath. "Okay… this may be a bit shocking… but the truth is, I have a boyfriend."_

 _Dez gasped loudly. "That is very shocking!"_

 _Trish sent him a nasty glare. "Not that you bozo! My new boyfriend…" She linked fingers with the cowboy beside her. "Is Chuck."_

" _WHAT?!" Everyone cried out in unison._

" _But he's my arch enemy…" Dez said. "And you are my arch frenemy…"_

 _Chuck stepped up. "You see Red, I was hopin' we could put our feuds behind us… for Trish's sake."_

 _Dez sighed. "Fine…. as long as Trish is happy, I'm happy."_

 _Everyone's eyes widened at Dez's heartfelt and mature response. Trish genuinely smiled. "Thank you Dez. That means a lot."_

" _I know." Dez sighed. "I'm a nice guy."_

 _Carrie kissed his cheek. "You are the nicer than nice. You are the niceiestest guy ever."_

" _Niceiestest is not a-, nevermind." Ally took another sip of her drink, not wanting to ruin the moment._

" _So, how did this all happen?" Austin asked. "I never thought in a million years that you two would end up together…"_

 _Trish nodded. "Honestly, neither did I. It started four months ago when I auditioned for the new musical "The Cowboy and the Damsel", based on the novel "The Damsel and the Cowboy." Chuck got the lead role as the cowboy, and I landed the role as the damsel. For a lot of scenes, we had to have a lot of chemistry. After a while, we fell in love." She cuddled up to his side and smiled._

" _Awe!" Ally squealed. "I love love!"_

 _It was a great rest of the night. Dez and Chuck were decent to each other, although it was force of habit for them to be very competitive. Dez and Carrie shared a banana milkshake, Trish and Chuck talked and were flirty all night, and Austin and Ally put a quarter in the jukebox and danced the night away. It was like a triple date._

 _ **x.x**_

 _They all stayed together for another week. Now, they were in London, preparing for another show. It had been an eventful day, because they decided to explore. Dez and Carrie wanted to see Big Ben, whom they were convinced was the world's largest whale, even though Ally told them that Big Ben was a clock._

 _Trish wanted to see Buckingham Palace, and Chuck took his queen to tour it. Austin and Ally stayed in the hotel room most of the day, because they knew they would be flocked with fans if they went in public. Ally did get a chance to see the London Bridge though, which was something she had always wanted to do._

 _The concert that night was packed. The crowd's energy was unbelievable and both Austin and Ally agreed that this was one of the best shows on tour yet. They ran offstage after their encore of "Can't Do It Without You". They would never get tired of performing. It was addicting. They got back to the hotel, and decided to order room service, because they were exhausted._

 _They sat in Austin and Ally's room, which was a suite because they were special guests. They ordered pizza, played Zaliens 12 (the video game), and just hung out like they would've at Sonic Boom._

 _There was sometime during the midst of all the fun, that the girls decided to check out the spa downstairs. Chuck turned in early so it was just Austin and Dez. Dez hadn't been himself lately. First of all, he was wearing very nice clothes. Very nice, but not his style. He hadn't been as hyper as he usually is either. Austin couldn't help but feel like something was wrong._

" _Dez…" He turned off the television and turned toward his best friend. "Are you hiding something?"_

" _Pfft…" Dez looked nervous and diverted his eyes elsewhere. "Nope…. nothing at all…"_

 _Austin gave him a look. "C'mon Dez. You haven't been yourself since we last saw each other. Why are you changing? I think you are awesome the way you are.'_

 _Dez sighed deeply. "For the last six months, I have been trying to figure out what I wanted to do after film school. And soon, I'll be making one of the biggest decisions of my life…" He looked at Austin with a very serious glance. "I just don't want to mess it up."_

 _Austin looked confused. "A big decision? What is it?"_

 _Dez took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask Carrie to marry me."_

 _Austin's eyes widen. "Wow… that is a big decision…"_

" _Yeah…" Dez let out a breathy laugh. "But, I want to do it. I have to. If there's anything I've learned, it's that anything can happen. Carrie and I have been separated many times, and I don't want to lose her again. I know we are only twenty three, but I also know that she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I don't want to waste even a second to make her mine."_

 _Austin nodded. "I get it… I really do... I want to propose to Ally… but we just got back together after almost four years of no contact. Trust me, I want to make her mine. But, I feel like we are still gaining back each other's trust and trying to make our relationship stronger. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that."_

 _Dez nodded. "I can respect that. But I still think you should go for it. What if something were to happen, and you lost her? Then you'll spend the rest of your life regretting that you ever let her go." As he said the last words, he did his bird gesture._

 _Austin was unusually quiet, and was taking Dez's advice into consideration. What if he did lose her? He knew that he loved her more than anything, and he was positive that she felt the same way. Maybe he would have to think about it._

" _Anyways, the reason why I've been dressed up fancy, is because I asked Carrie's dad for his blessing. He was a little leary at first. He knows how immature can get sometimes, and he wanted me to prove that I can be mature and take care of her. It won't last forever, but I want to show that I can be mature."_

 _Austin smiled. "You got this Dez. I'm proud of you, buddy."_

 _ **x.x**_

 _It was about a week later when Dez proposed to Carrie in Italy. They were both as happy as can be, and wedding plans were already in the works. The date was set in six months on May 6th. They were tossing around ideas about the theme of the wedding. Carrie wanted a pretty spring wedding in a garden filled with flowers. Dez agreed, but he and Austin were planning a Zalien themed reception. Carrie thought it was a brilliant idea. She and Dez were unique individuals, and they wanted their wedding to showcase that._

 _Today was November 28th. Trish and Dez were due back to America in two days, so they attended Austin and Ally's performance in Paris. Like all the concerts, it was amazing and filled with energy and inspiration. Tomorrow would be Ally's 23rd birthday, and Austin had some big plans to celebrate that._

 _They did two extra encores that night, so Ally was exhausted beyond belief. She immediately changed and plopped into bed, soon she was out like a light. Austin took a quick shower and got changed, and he wasn't surprised to see Ally sprawled across the bed when he got out. The room had a queen sized bed, but Ally took up most of it. She was so tired that she fell asleep on top of the covers and was snoring lightly. Austin chuckled and lifted her up slightly so he could tuck her in. Once she was settled, he cozied up next to her and wrapped his arms around her gently. She smiled, and even though she was asleep, she instinctively cuddled closer and pulled him in tighter._

 _Austin knew what he had to do now. He knew that he wanted to be with Ally for the rest of his life, and tomorrow, he was going to let her make that decision. He never felt as happy as he did that moment, with the feeling of his love in his arms and thinking about their future together._

 _This would be his forever, and he wanted to make the most of it._

 _ **x.x**_

 **End of part one! This will be a three shot that fills in the ten year gap between the Auslly reunion and the end of the series finale. Part two will be soon! Please let me know what you think? Should I continue or do you have any thoughts that you think should happen?**

 **Thank you.**

 **-Evelyn**


	2. Chapter 2: Touch the Moon Call it Ours

It had been almost an hour. They finished their coffees and Austin went to the kitchen to do the dishes, which was really just piling them in a machine and pressing a button, remember that this is the future. Ally stilled looked at the photo album. It almost seemed as if she looked at every individual picture for over ten minutes. She felt her mind becoming a blank space. At first she couldn't remember dates or what she had for dinner. Now she can't remember certain song lyrics or certain people that she had met before, but wasn't quite familiar with. She never thought that this would affect her. She thought it would affect Trish or even Austin, or anyone else who had a bit of a lazy time and didn't take the effort to remember certain things. She remembered everything, and anyone could contest to that. She did the remembering for everyone else. She remembered when Trish would start and end her shifts, she remembered Dez's highest score every time they went mini golfing, and she remembered many names of the fans that they had. She never wanted to forget.

It was 2071 now. Technology had come a long way and Austin and Ally had gone to the doctor and discussed options that would cure her or at least stop the process from getting worse. There was an new invention that had been on the market for the last ten years. They were called memory implants, and it was the idea that if a microchip is activated in a certain way and implanted into the brain, that it can prevent memory loss and actually help reverse the process. The memory implants have seen a success rate but Ally was terrified of having to get a chip implanted in her brain. Austin was worried too, and they weren't sure if they were willing to risk it. So instead, the doctor had recommended that Ally should remind herself to do certain tasks everyday to develop a routine so it would help her remember.

Ava had called and Austin answered it, talking to their only daughter in the other room. Ally came across a group photo of her friends and family. Her parents, Trish and Chuck, Dez and Carrie, and her in Austin were all there. It looked like it was set in a restaurant. She was mildly confused and she found it hard to remember when this photo was taken. She knew it was when they were in their twenties. They were mature, but they didn't look that old and Trish and Chuck were a couple. She looked at the caption above it.

 **(left to right)**

 **back: Lester, Penny, Austin, Dez**

 **front: Chuck, Trish, Ally, Carrie**

 **Petit Cafe Carré**

 **Paris, France**

 **November 29th, 2020**

Her eyes widened. They'd taken this photo on the day of her 23rd birthday. They were in Paris on their international tour. That was the same night that Austin had proposed to her.

 **x.x**

 _Austin had a hard time sleeping. He seemed to easily ease into sleep four hours ago when he climbed into bed and cuddled a very tired Ally. He woke up soon later for a drink, only to realize that once he was up he would stay that way._

 _Ally still peacefully slept. She was curled into a little ball like a cat and her head rested on his chest. He was still laying down, staring at the ceiling. It was almost like staring into oblivion as the dotted patterned tiles swirled. He was going to do it. After a few weeks of thinking and planning, he was going to make tomorrow special for her. He knew that they had only been back to together for nearly a year, but he also knew, from the moment he first told her that he loved her, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her._

 _He had done a lot of secret planning over the past few weeks and it was time to put it into action, he just hoped that nothing would get messed up. He had realized that only Dez knew what he was about to do. Trish didn't know, Carrie didn't know, Ally's parents didn't know, and Ally certainly didn't know. A surprise that Trish had for Ally was that she was flying out her parents to spend the day with her, because she hadn't seen either of them in a couple of months. Austin wanted to find a time where he could get her parents alone and ask for their blessing. He knew without a doubt that they would give it to him, but he wanted to be respectful and make sure. He planned on telling Trish as well. He wanted everything to be… perfect._

 _He slowly tried to maneuver out of bed. Ally's head still rested on his chest and he didn't want to wake her for two reasons. One, she needed her rest and he would feel guilty. Two, he was setting plans in action for tomorrow and he didn't want to spoil them. He fluffed out the pillow that he had been sleeping on and gently transitioned her head from him to the pillow. He sat up and Ally, even though asleep, felt his warmth leave her arms._

" _A-Austin..." Her eyes were half lidded and her words were slurred._

 _He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It's okay Ally. Go back to sleep."_

 _She nodded in response and curled in that adorable little ball again. He smiled and went over to the desk in the other room and turned on the lamp. He had a lot to do._

 _x.x_

 _It was precisely eight in the morning when Ally's eyes fluttered due to the vibrant rising sun peeking through the curtains. She sat up at her own pace, because she hated getting headrush. She then realized that Austin wasn't beside her._

" _Austin?" She called out from bed. She vaguely recalled him leaving in the early hours of the morning. Was he okay? Did he leave a note? Was it an emergency? Was Dez in trouble?_

" _Happy birthday Ally!" Her worries suddenly vanished as her boyfriend came around the corner, carrying a tasty tray of breakfast treats. She suddenly felt guilty for rambling. He set the tray on her lap and she looked at him with wide eyes._

" _Austin…" She smiled at him in awe. "You made me breakfast in bed?"_

 _He nodded, remembering the time on the tour bus where she had surprised him with pancakes. He wanted to return the favor, and with Dez's help and the Internet, he was just able to do it. "Yup! It was a lot more work than I thought. Eggs are hard to cook without them being runny and banana bread from scratch was pretty confusing too. And I couldn't find any pickles! So I went to the nearest twenty four hour convenience store and-"_

 _Austin's rambling stop as Ally pulled his collar and kissed him sweetly. They pulled back smiling. "Thank you Austin. This is so romantic! Here," She patted the spot next to her. "Come share with me!"_

 _He grinned. "Well, if you insist." He sat next to her and he was very proud of all the cooking he had done. He'd made Dez's grandma's famous banana bread, over hard eggs, crispy bacon, his mom's famous berry pancakes, and it was complete with a cold glass of orange juice._

 _And there were three pickle spears as well. He couldn't forget the pickles._

 _Ally was beaming. She always knew Austin was a cheesy romantic but she hadn't expected this. She wondered if he had a date planned for tonight, because it was their day off and they were in Paris after all. She began eating the eggs, amazed at how Austin was able to keep them from being runny, just how she liked it. She saw him eyeing the pancakes and she rolled her eyes and smiled. She took the plate off and set it on his lap._

" _Here." She laughed. "You deserve a reward for all of this hard work."_

 _His grinned widened and he devoured the pancakes, they didn't taste as fluffy and delicious as his mom's but it was pretty close and he was proud of himself._

 _They enjoyed breakfast in delight and laid back on the bed in contentment when they finished._

 _Ally sighed in happiness. "So, anything else planned for today Mr. I'm Full of Surprises?"_

" _I may have a few tricks up my sleeve," He admitted and smiled slyly. "But you will just have to wait and see!"_

" _Well you know what the best part is now?" Ally asked and he shook his head. "We get time alone.." She leaned in to kiss him and their lips were barely centimeters apart when her loud ringtone startled them and they jumped away._

 _Austin groaned. "Seriously? We are adults now and we still get interrupted…"_

 _Ally giggled at his childish tone and glanced at her phone. "Oh, it's Trish! She says for us all to meet in the lobby at ten. She has a surprise as well!"_

" _Well what do ya know…" He tried to act nonchalantly, even though he knew what Trish's plans were._

 _Ally was very excited now. She jumped from the bed and paced around the room. "What could it be? Should I get ready now? I'll only have an hour to curl my hair. Should I wear a pretty dress? Is the dress code formal or casual? Should I bring my-"_

" _Ally." Austin laughed. "Don't worry about it! Lets just go with the flow!" He was very spontaneous and that was his motto. "We still have an hour before we're even supposed to be down there. you know what that means, right?" He sent her a flirty look and waggled his eyebrows._

" _Oh yeah…" Ally realized and smiled. "I do know what that means…"_

 _Austin leaned in, getting the hint._

" _It means a have a whole hour to finish the next chapter in my World Music Theories book!"_

 _Austin huffed and whined. "Ally…."_

 _x.x_

 _Roughly an hour later, Austin and Ally were down in the lobby to meet everyone. Ally did finish the chapter of her book, and managed to get ready in a short amount of time. Austin was pretty cool about it, because he knew that he would have plenty of time later with Ally._

" _You look pretty. I told you the yellow one was the best choice!" He studied her short stature and admired the way her laced yellow sundress flowed and complemented her white belt and flats._

" _Are you just saying that because yellow is one of your favorite colors?" She looked at him knowingly and he scoffed sarcastically._

" _Pfft no…. okay maybe… but to be fair, you look pretty all the time."_

 _She laughed at his comeback and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. You look handsome as well, if I do say so myself."_

 _He smiled. "Yeah, I know."_

 _Ally rolled her eyes at his inflated ego. Before she could reply, she heard a call from the other side of the lobby._

" _Hey Ally!" Trish waved them over by the lounge area that they were resting in. The hotel was one of the best in Paris. It had beautiful marble floors, incredible architecture, and gorgeous crystal chandeliers. Trish ran over and hugged her best friend. "Happy birthday!"_

 _Ally returned the hug. "Thanks Trish, you are so sweet! What did you get me?" She paused. "I'm sorry that was rude…. Okay what did you get me?!"_

 _Trish chuckled. "Guess who flew out your parents to Paris?"_

 _On cue, Lester and Penny walked through the entrance of the hotel. They ran over to their daughter and wrapped her in a huge hug. Ally felt like she was on cloud nine. Now she can spend her birthday with everyone she loved._

" _Mom! Dad!" She hugged them tightly and hugged Trish again. "Thank you for doing this Trish.. it means a lot to me…"_

" _You don't have to thank me!" Trish replied. "Just buy me an expensive souvenir later and we'll call it even!"_

 _Penny hugged her daughter again. It has been over eight months since they last saw each other in person. "Oh honey, I've missed you so much! You look so beautiful!"_

 _Lester patted Ally's back. "Happy birthday sweetheart. Lets all go out somewhere and celebrate together! My treat!"_

 _Everyone looked at Lester with wide eyes. Trish spoke up._

" _Austin and Ally are celebrities, therefore I scored us free lunch at a nice restaurant."_

 _Lester held his chest and audibly sighed. "Oh thank goodness…"_

 _Everyone chuckled. That was more like it._

 _ **x.x**_

 _They found themselves at a beautiful and quaint Parisian cafe called Petit Cafe Carré, which had translated to Small Square Cafe, and they could see why. The patio was constructed of square cobblestones and the building was made of square brick. The marble stoned walls on the inside were all formed in the square shape as well._

 _They had a great time enjoying lunch and just being together. Ally loved touring because she could experience so many different cultures, and the food was just one of the things that she was enjoying. Everyone had gone out of their comfort zone and ordered french food, except for Austin who of course ordered crepes. Ally managed to get Austin to share some escargot with her. She wouldn't tell him that he had eaten snails until later._

 _Trish stood up and clinked her glass to make a toast. "I'd like to thank everyone who is here to celebrate Ally's twenty third birthday, and I would also like to congratulate Dez and Carrie, who are going to get married in the Spring!"_

 _Everyone clapped and cheered. Dez, who wanted to pitch in and say something, stood up and clinked his glass with his knife a little too violently and it shattered. Everyone gasped and he laughed nervously. ""You know what, nevermind…" He sat down next to his fiancee, who kissed him on the cheek and told him he would make a great public speaker._

 _Austin thought about Dez and Carrie getting married, and he knew he wanted the same future with Ally. He wanted to find time to talk to her parents, but first he would have to tell Trish so she could distract Ally. He knew Dez was bursting at the seams to tell Ally, so he would have to do it soon._

" _And now, it's time for gifts!" Trish exclaimed and turned to Ally. "Well, part of your gift was flying your parents out here, but I also have someone back at the hotel to do our nails and hair!"_

 _Ally smiled. "Trish, that's awesome!" She hugged her tightly. "Thank you."_

 _Dez cleared his throat. "Well, Carrie and I got you something even cooler! It's a toaster, microwave, and mini fridge all in one!"_

 _Carrie added. "It's called a fricroaster! We thought it would come in handy on the tour bus! And when you and Austin get-,"_

" _Okay! My turn!" Austin interrupted quite loudly and glared at Dez who shrugged and sent an apologetic glance. He turned towards Ally and pulled a decent size rectangular package from inside his jacket. "Happy birthday!"_

 _She smiled and opened it, she looked at what was inside and tears came to her eyes. She lifted it up so everyone could see. It was a leather bound brown songbook. Embroidered on the front was Austin and Ally. His name was in yellow and hers was in red._

" _I had your songbook for so long, and I read through it and realized many memories were in there. I thought we could start over and make our own memories as a musical duo. So I got us our very own songbook."_

" _Awe, this is so sweet! I love it, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He returned the tight embrace and buried his nose into her shoulder._

 _Everybody cooed. The young couple was definitely in love, and there were no doubts about it. Dez wondered when Austin was finally going to ask._

 _Chuck saw the book and took an interest in the leather that covered it. He wondered if it was the same material that his cowboy boots were made out of. "Hey! Is that real leather?" He reached out the feel it but Austin and Ally both pulled it back._

" _Don't touch our book!"_

 _That made everyone laugh, including the couple themselves. Lester spoke up. "Ally, your mother and I got you a gift as well. It's pretty big so it's a joint gift."_

 _Penny handed her a small box and whispered birthday wishes in her ear. Ally opened it and saw a silver key. She held it up and looked at it closely. "A key?"_

" _Oh yes. And there is also this." Penny gave her a stack of paperwork. "All you have to do is fill out this form and sign!"_

 _Ally looked through the paperwork and gasped. "No way!"_

 _The day Ally came home, before she got back together with Austin on the Helen Show, she had discussed with her parents the possibility of getting her own apartment. She had looked at a few, but she fell in love with a cottage-like condo that was in a neighborhood about three minutes away from the mall and music factory. She wanted to get it, but she immediately left on two tours with Austin and she hadn't had the time to talk or think about it. Now, it was all hers._

 _Lester smiled at his daughter's happiness. "We put down a down payment and the first six months rent. After that, it is your responsibility."_

 _Ally could not wipe the grin off her face. "I can't believe this! This is incredible!" She ran to the other side of the table and wrapped her parents in huge hugs. "Thank you so so much…."_

" _You deserve it, honey!" Penny said._

" _Your mother and I split up the payment equally." Lester added. "I know you all think I'm just cheap because I'm cheap, but I do it to save money for situations like these."_

" _That means a lot dad." Ally hugged them both again, feeling over the moon._

" _Let's take a group picture!" Dez suggested. "It'll be the perfect way to capture the perfect moment."_

 _So Dez handed his camera to a waiter and they captured the perfect picture. Ally couldn't stop smiling, and she didn't think it could better than this._

 _ **x.x**_

 _They explored Paris for the remainder of the afternoon. Ally was especially interested in the art museums. Dez took Carrie on a boat ride, and Ally bought Trish some expensive crystal earrings to thank her for setting everything up._

 _They all got back to the hotel at about four. Ally knew that Austin was taking her out on a date night, so she decided to go upstairs and look to see what she should wear._

" _Trish! Are you coming?"_

" _Actually, I have to talk to Trish for a moment." Austin said. "About traveling arrangements and stuff."_

 _Trish looked confused but looked over to Ally. "I'll be right up, and then afterwards we can make good use of our spa treatment."_

 _Ally nodded and hurried upstairs. Austin took Trish to one of the private lounge rooms, where Ally's parents were waiting._

 _They all sat down. Trish was the first to speak. "Austin, what's going on?"_

 _He took a deep breath and cursed himself for feeling so nervous. Trish was one of his best friends and he had known Ally's parents for almost nine years. They all considered him family, so why would they deny that he would actually become family._

" _Well," His voice was a bit shaky and he was worried that if he couldn't do this in front of them, then how can they do this in front of Ally? "There is something really important that I have to discuss with you guys."_

 _Lester sat on the edge of his seat. Penny folded her hands and listened, something that Ally often did as well. Trish fidgeted impatiently. "Just tell us already!" She urged._

 _Penny had a concerned look on her face. "Is this about Ally? Is something wrong?"_

" _N-No! Well, yes…. Yes it's about Ally, but no, nothing's wrong." He cleared up and whispered under his breath. "I hope…"_

" _Austin. What's going on?" Trish repeated._

" _I just, I wanted you all to know how important Ally is to me, and I know she is old fashioned, so I came to ask for your blessing…"_

 _Trish started to grin, "So you're saying…."_

" _Yup." Austin continued. "I'm planning on asking her to marry me… tonight."_

 _Trish and Penny looked so happy, that it was gleaming in their eyes. Lester, however, looked like he was going to be sick. That made Austin feel like he was going to be sick._

" _M-Mr. Dawson?" He asked nervously with a glint of hope._

 _Lester took a deep breath and smiled at Austin. "Call me dad."_

 _ **x.x**_

 _It was now almost seven. Ally and Trish had taken full advantage of Trish's present and now she was helping Ally get ready. Austin had gotten Ally's parents' and Trish's blessing. Trish really wanted to tell Ally, but she knew that this surprise would make the moment for special for her._

" _Almost done…" Trish applied a sparkle eye shadow to accentuate Ally's eyes. The hairstylist curled Ally's hair loosely, but pulled it half up with a simple beret. She wore simple winged eyeliner and shimmer lip gloss coated her lips. She decided on a scarlet dress. It was a simple dress that had off the shoulder sleeves and flowed down to her knees. Her nails and toes matched the color._

 _Ally looked at herself in the mirror, feeling like a princess. "Wow Trish, thank you… I don't know why you did all this for me though. It's just a regular date night."_

 _Trish smiled. "Ally, you deserved to be treated like the princess you are! And I know that Austin will do that, whether it's a regular date night or not."_

 _Meanwhile, in Dez's room, Austin was going through the same thing. He looked dashing in his suit with the blue undershirt and tie. It was very similar to the one he wore to Trish's Quinceanera, only it looked more mature. Very much like Ally's dress, which was the same color and style but it was a little more mature. Austin was trying not to freak out, and he didn't know why he was suddenly getting cold feet. He knew what he wanted and it hadn't made him nervous before. Dez was trying to give him a pep talk, because he'd been in the same situation._

" _Austin, calm down. " He placed his hands on Austin's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "You love the girl yes?"_

" _Of course I do Dez, you knew that already…"_

" _Oh yeah… then just go for it! This is Ally we're talking about! She would probably be won over if you just read a passage from Romeo and Juliet or something... "_

" _That's true… but she actually prefers Macbeth because of the symbols of greed and self consciousness overpowering the-"_

 _Dez shot him a look. "See? You've spent so much time with her that you are turning into her. C'mon man. she loves you and I'm sure she feels the same way… you got this…"_

 _Austin smiled and hugged his best friend. "Thanks, buddy."_

 _Carrie was watching the whole scene from the couch and spoke up. "And if it doesn't work out and she dumps you, then you have millions of fans as a possibility of a backup_

 _girlfriend._

 _ **x.x**_

 _He was stunned when he went to go get her. She was beautiful all the time in his eyes of course, but tonight, she was absolutely glowing. He was speechless but managed to compose himself. He cleared his throat and held out his arm. "M'lady?"_

 _She linked arms with him. "Thank you, kind sir."_

 _It wasn't until they got out of the hotel and were walking on city sidewalk that they made conversation._

" _You look… beautiful…"_

 _She blushed and looked into his starry eyes. She wondered if hers looked the same. "Thank you. For some reason, Trish was really pushing me into dressing all fancy. It's not like we are going anywhere that needs a dress code," She looked up at him again. "Right?"_

 _He chuckled. "No. We don't need to be fancy, but you know Trish. She wants to spoil you. Remember the one time you went to the spa?"_

" _You mean in Miami when I had green teeth, puffy hair, pink skin, and wax stuck to my hands?" She laughed and shook her head. "How could I ever forget that?"_

" _Yeah… we always get ourselves in the weirdest situations…" He held her hand. "C'mon, there's somewhere I want to go."_

 _They walked down the streets of Paris. The city of love was just as romantic as Ally thought it would be. It wasn't too cold, even though it was November. All of the buildings of the city were lit up, but it didn't drown out the gleaming of the stars and the full moon that was overhead. She could smell the aroma of delicious cooked meals, which were made by some of the most famous cooks ever. It was everything she could ever dream of._

 _After three minutes of walking, they reached their destination. It was a beautiful bridge that crossed over the river. The bridge had millions of locks hooked on every possible surface._

" _Do you know where we are?" Austin asked._

 _Ally shook her head. "No, I can't say that I do."_

" _This," Austin gestured to the bridge, "Is Pont Des Arts bridge. One of the most romantic places in Paris. in my opinion."_

" _So, what are all the locks for?" She looked closely and examined a few. They were all different colors and branded with initials._

" _The locks symbolize everlasting love." Austin answered. "A couple comes here and brings a lock with them. The lock is marked in some form with their initials, you know, kind of like carvings on a tree. They lock it somewhere on the bridge, and it shows that their love will forever remain. Then, they throw away the key into the river, to show that their love will never be unbreakable."_

" _Awe!" Ally looked at the millions of locks. "That's amazing! How sweet!"_

 _Austin took a lock out from his pocket. it was a red lock and he had drawn music notes all over it. "Ally, would you do me the honor of locking our love to this bridge?" He paused, "Wait, that didn't sound right…. Ally would you-"_

 _She pulled him into a gentle kiss, and even in her high heels she had to step on her tiptoes. She pulled back grinning. "Yes."_

 _Austin then pulled out a sharpie, so they could mark their names. "Maybe, you should do it. We both know that you have the better handwriting."_

" _Well, I am a writer!" She took the lock and wrote their names on it carefully, then, she tried to look for an available spot to lock in._

" _I have the key!" Austin announced and pulled out a key chain with over six keys. "Wait… now which one was it…"_

" _Hmm… maybe that one?" Ally pointed at the smallest one. It looked pretty old fashioned._

" _Probably." He took it off and held out his hand. She held his hand tightly as the key rested between their palms. Then, they reached out and threw it in the river, showing that their love was unbreakable._

 _After a small dinner, they found themselves on top of the Eiffel tower. Ally swore that she could see the whole city. Every horizon was lit up. The moon was bright and perfectly round, and the stars looked so close that you could hold them in your hand._

 _But this was Austin and Ally, and they were slow dancing on top of the Eiffel tower. Ally was a bit hesitant at first, because they were so high up and there was no music. but she sufficed when Austin said he would hold her close and sing to her._

 _He gently spun her as he sang out loud. " See I will fly you to Paris. I'll even learn the language. Vous avez de très beaux yeux, oh so beautiful. Climb the Eiffel Tower. Touch the moon and call it ours yeah. 'Cause it'd never shine as bright as you."_

 _She giggled and held him closer. She loved hearing him sing. After he finished the song, they returned to the edge to look at the city again. She couldn't help but to stare at the moon and the stars as well. It was all too perfect._

" _You know, the moon is a symbol of love too." She commented._

 _He looked at her. "Is Austin Moon a symbol of love?"_

" _He is to me." She replied and sighed. "This has been an amazing birthday Austin.. thank you so much…"_

" _You're welcome." He replied. "But it's not over yet."_

 _She looked at him in surprise and he held her hands. "Ally, I can't even begin to tell you how thankful I am to have you in my life."_

 _She looked deep into his eyes. "I'm thankful for you too…"_

 _He took a deep breath and continued. "I didn't know it at the time, but the day I walked into the music store was the greatest day of my life, because it was the day that I met you."_

 _Ally could feel herself blushing but never broke eye contact with him. He squeezed her hands. "There is so much about the future that I don't know." He admitted. "But the one thing I'm sure of, is that there's no way I can make it without you."_

 _She blushed harder and was slightly confused. That is, until he kneeled down and held out a beautiful yet simple diamond ring._

" _Ally Dawson, will you make me the happiest man alive and… marry me?"_

 _ **x.x**_

 **I'm sorry for this awful mess of a chapter…**

 **I had to keep the original lines when he proposed. It was too cute. The Pont Des Arts bridge is a real place, but I guess the weight of the locks caused part of it to collapse so they had to take the locks off, but for the sake of the story, it still remains.**

 **I've decided to make this a multi-chapter, otherwise my chapters would be insanely long. I wrote thirteen pages and it covers the span of a day.**

 **Next chapter will include important details in engaged life and Dez and Carrie's wedding.**

 **I'll upload soon!**

 **-Evelyn**


	3. Chapter 3: Here Comes Forever

"I said yes, of course! That much I can remember!" Ally leaned against her chair, chuckling. Their daughter, Ava, came over to visit, bringing her husband Adam and their son, Anthony. Ava had called to check on her parents, and to get permission to stop by for an afternoon visit.

Of course, Ally was still looking at the book when they had arrived, which brought up conversations about memories. So, Austin and Ally decided to share their story, from banging corn dogs on drums to writing songs to the many adventures they shared. Ally just finished the story of Austin's romantic proposal to her.

Austin chuckled. "You had me worried though, you didn't answer for like ten minutes."

She lightly punched his arm. "It wasn't ten minutes, it was more like three minutes, and I was speechless!"

"That was a first.." Austin muttered as his wife glared at him playfully.

"So what happened next?" Ava asked.

Austin thought. "Well, I waited for her response.."

 **x.x**

" _Ally Dawson, would you make me the happiest man alive and… marry me?"_

 _His eyes were full of love for her, but they had the slightest bit of nervousness in them. He was never nervous, he had never been nervous around her before._

 _She was so in shock that she didn't even realize that he was anxiously waiting for her response. She stood there, hands over her mouth and tears gleaming in her eyes._

" _Uh, Ally?" He laughed nervously and his eyes shifted._

 _She snapped out of it, realizing that this wasn't a dream. He was really proposing. He really wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. That's what she wanted, so she didn't know why it was so hard for her to speak._

" _Yes!" She finally found the words. "Yes, yes, yes!" She kneeled down and hugged him tighter than ever. Tears of joy poured from her eyes as she buried her face into his shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief, holding her equally as tight. It was hard for them to believe that this was really happening._

 _Neither of them pulled back. Neither of them wanted to. They wanted to remain in each other's arms, forever._

 _And that was exactly what they were going to do._

 **x.x**

" _Can we take a break yet?" Dez huffed from behind the huge box spring._

" _Trish sat down at the new marble island. "No you can't take a break! It's only been five minutes!"_

" _Easy for you to say…" Dez snapped back. "You've been sitting and relaxing this whole time."_

 _Trish scoffed. "I prefer to call it 'supervising'." She returned to her magazine._

 _Austin ran in. "Sorry Dez… we can get it upstairs now…" He grabbed the other side and together the boys lugged the giant bed frame up the stairs._

 _Ally walked in with a few boxes and set them down. "Trish, you're supposed to be helping us…"_

 _Trish sighed. "I know, I was just taking a little break." She stood up and opened the cardboard box. "Really? You brought your cuckoo clock? But Owen is-"_

 _Ally glared at her. "Don't say it… I know Owen has been gone for a while now, but this cuckoo clock is a representation of my memories with him."_

" _Whatever you say.." Trish muttered as she continued digging through the boxes._

 _Trish was in Miami for the next two months, and Dez and Carrie were there temporarily to make wedding plans. Austin and Ally had been busy moving in for the past week._

 _Ally paused and looked around at her new kitchen. "I can't believe this day is finally here…"_

" _I know. It almost seemed like yesterday that you were dreaming of buying this cottage, and now you and Austin are moving in together!" Trish smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Ally."_

" _Thank you, Trish…" She pulled her best friend in for a hug. "Let's just hope that the boys have matured and won't do anything to wreck the house…"_

 _On cue, there was a huge crash from upstairs, followed by a whiny Austin. Both of the girls rolled their eyes, knowing that destruction was inevitable._

 _There was a knock on the door, and Ally opened it to see her dad carrying in a box, followed by Chuck who was also helping. Chuck was followed by Carrie, who wasn't helping with the boxes because everyone knew her history of dropping things._

 _Mimi held the door open and went to hug her soon to be daughter-in-law. "Oh Ally! I never got to tell you congratulations!"_

 _She smiled and hugged back. "Thank you Mimi, that means a lot._

" _And as an engagement present, Mike and I got you and Austin your very own mattress!" She turned to the door as Mike dragged a huge mattress through the door, donned with a giant red bow._

 _Ally's eyes widened as Mike struggled to get the mattress through the door. Mimi went to help him and they eventually got it in._

 _Mike grinned. "It's a tempur-pedic flex, one of our most popular models!"_

 _Mimi linked arms with him. "We thought it would come in handy for you and Austin when you two ha-"_

" _Hi mom!" Austin interrupted quite loudly, blushing scarlet. He hugged her and greeted his dad._

" _Thank you for the present. Thank you all of you for helping."_

 _Ally stood at the stairs. "Yes, thank you all. We would like to thank you with dinner tonight, at Shredders."_

 _Everyone nodded in response and smiled, thanking the couple._

" _That's so sweet, Ally." Carrie commented. "We are happy to help." She spotted a box on the floor and went to pick it up._

" _No wait that's-!" Ally went to warn Carrie, but she already dropped the box, leaving Ally's china in scattered pieces on the floor._

" _Oops…"_

 _Everyone's eyes widened. Ally sighed and tried to keep calm._

 _Moving in was a stressful job._

 _ **x.x**_

 _Austin plopped down on the bed. They had finally finished unpacking and moving all of their stuff in. He was exhausted. He cuddled up with a pillow, too lazy to get properly under the covers._

 _Nearly ten minutes into his nap, Ally came in. "Austin, are you ready to go?"_

" _Huh?" He didn't even bother to look up. His eyes needed rest._

 _Ally walked over to the dresser, grabbing something. "Dez and Carrie's engagement party is tonight, remember?"_

 _He muttered incomprehensibly. "Yeah.. tonight.. I need sleep…."_

" _Austin, you've been asleep for the past five hours. It's six o'clock and the party starts in an hour."_

" _What?!" This got his attention. He sat up a little too fast, causing headrush. His blond hair stuck up in multiple directions._

 _She chuckled and smoothed it down with her hand. She looked gorgeous in a classy black dress. Her hair was curled and pulled up halfway with a beret. Her dark makeup accented her brown eyes and her red lipstick stood out against her pale skin._

" _Well, good morning." He smiled, and admired her beauty._

 _She chuckled and squeezed his hand. "C'mon.. we can't be late.."_

 _After getting dressed in record time, they arrived to the restaurant at 6:45. His hair was the slightest bit messy, having run a comb through it once. He wore a black dress t-shirt with a red tie to match her lipstick. He also wore dark jeans and dark shoes, being careful not to stand out._

 _Of course, it wouldn't have mattered. This was Dez and Carrie they were talking about. And the engagement party was anything but classy._

 _They ate pizza, and the decorations were super colorful. It honestly looked like a birthday party for a child. But Dez and Carrie were happy, so they were too._

 _Everyone visited after dinner, and sometime during the night, Dez sat next to Austin to talk to him. "Hey buddy, I have something very important to ask you…"_

 _Austin groaned. "Did you get your shoelace stuck in the heating vent again?"_

 _Dez scoffed. "No, I'm not an idiot. I got both of my shoelaces stuck in the heating vent this time." He sighed and looked down at his sock-clad feet, his sneakers were beside the vent, still stuck. "But anyways, I wanted to ask …" He looked at Austin with all seriousness. "Will you be my best man at the wedding?"_

 _Austin grinned. "Yes Dez! Of course!" He hugged his friend._

 _Dez pulled back. "I was also wondering if you would like to perform? The reception is going to be awesome and we are going to have a DJ. But it would be really cool if you could sing a song and do an awesome dance number."_

" _I would be happy to." Austin replied. "Don't worry, buddy. This wedding will be awesome, and I will do everything I can to make sure it goes well."_

 _ **x.x**_

 _ **But when I see you standing at the door**_

 _ **It's like nothing I've felt before**_

 _ **Feelings of doubt fly away**_

 _ **Because we knew it was meant to be this way, be this way**_

 _Austin stopped singing when Ally stopped playing piano. They were in the middle of a songwriting session and had trouble thinking of lyrics. Ally sat there with a thinking expression. Her pencil hovered above their songbook, as she tried to come up with lyrics that would match the melody._

 _Austin groaned. "We've been having writer's block for days… I hope Jimmy and Ronnie won't get mad for not finishing the song.."_

" _We'll figure it out.." Ally said. "We just need inspiration. We'll get it. Maybe we just need a break…" She stood up and walked into the kitchen._

" _But Ally," He followed her. "Our first duo album is scheduled to come out in August. We can't push it back any farther, the fans have been waiting."_

 _She snatched the pickles out of the fridge and twisted off the lid. "But we are also getting married in July. It'll work, Austin. I promise." She handed him one of the spears. "Want a pickle?"_

 _He shook his head. "Nah, they're yours."_

 _She shrugged. "More for me." She bit into one, closing her eyes and savoring the crunch as the juice squirted out and danced across her tastebuds._

 _Once she finished the pickle, Austin wrapped his arms around her waist and pinned her against the counter, kissing her deeply. They both pulled back after a minute, never getting tired of the sensation._

" _Huh. You taste like pickles and watermelon." He observed._

 _She giggled. "You probably taste my lip gloss."_

" _Either way, you taste like a summer picnic." He kissed her again._

" _And you smell like a fresh summer breeze.." She mummered against his lips._

 _Summer was their season. They met in the summer and they would get married on the same day. Summer was forever theirs._

 _ **x.x**_

 _But it wasn't summer anymore. In fact, it was the second weekend of December, which made Austin quite excited. So excited, that he woke up Ally by jumping on their bed._

" _Alllyyy.." He bounced on the bed next to her and held her close. "Guess what day it is?"_

 _She groaned, putting a pillow over her head to drown out the noise. "I can guess what time it is.. It's time for you to be sleeping…"_

 _He stopped bouncing but continued to hold her close to his chest. "It's only seven in the morning."_

" _Exactly. I'm not even up this early." She sat up slowly, her hair was awry and her body felt like it was being weighed down by a million bricks._

" _Ally!" He continued excitedly. "Today is December 12th!"_

" _And?"_

 _He smiled. "My parents and I always had a tradition, where every second week of December is the weekend to start doing Christmas things. We would put up the lights, do our shopping, watch movies, play music, and all of that. I want to carry on that tradition with you."_

 _She grinned. "Awe, Austin…" She hugged him. "Of course we will do all of that."_

" _We will?"_

" _Yes, but next time we're doing it during appropriate daytime hours."_

 _Later that afternoon, they found themselves buying lights and decals to fill their new house with some Christmas cheer. They even dragged Trish and Dez with them to get a tree. Dez was excited and Trish wasn't._

" _Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this." She complained on the car ride there. "It's Miami for crying out loud! You can just decorate a palm tree and have a tropical Christmas."_

 _Austin shook his head. "It's not the same! It has to be an evergreen."_

 _Dez sat in the back, holding his stomach and trying to hold his lunch. "If you keep driving into all these potholes, I'm going to be 'evergreen'."_

 _Ally leaned her head against the window of the passenger seat. "Yeah, Austin. How far is this place? We've been driving for an hour and a half."_

" _Only ten more minutes." He answered. "It'll be worth it, I swear. This place has the best Christmas trees."_

 _Sure enough, they pulled into a lot ten minutes later called "Pinnie's Pines.". There were acres and acres of beautiful trees._

" _Wow." Trish marveled. "I don't think I've ever seen this many pine trees before."_

" _I know." Ally commented as they parked and started walking around. "But I know Austin's been 'pining' for one! Am I right?" She laughed and held up her hand for a high-five, but no one reciprocated._

 _After twenty minutes, Austin finally decided on a tree. Actually, Ally decided because Austin wasn't good at making decisions. Trish ended up fighting with Dez and they accidentally set a tree on fire. Luckily, Austin and Ally purchased the tree before they ended up being kicked out._

 _After a two hour car ride back to Miami, Austin and Ally finally returned home. Ally was exhausted, but Austin wanted to set up the tree right away._

" _C'mon Ally! I've got all the ornaments, garlands, and lights!"_

 _She sighed as they brought in the tree. Austin started to plug in and string the lights and Ally untangled their musical note garland. The tree stood high and proud in the corner. After added the trimming and the skirt beneath, they were ready to start the ornaments._

 _Both Austin and Ally had a lot of ornaments. They used some from their childhood, and they still had all the ones that hung on the tree at Sonic Boom. They opened the box, marveling at all the memories._

" _Hey, look!" Austin held up one of a snowman, made with cotton balls and pipe cleaner. The popsicle stick attached to the back read,_ _ **Austin Moon- second grade**_ _._

" _Awe!" Ally smiled and pulled out a frame ornament, the picture was of her sitting on Santa's lap at the mall. She looked up at Santa with an annoyed expression. She couldn't have been anymore than four or five._

" _You were so cute!" Austin exclaimed as she mockingly glared at him. "You are so cute." He corrected and kissed her cheek._

 _They found ornaments of snowflakes and candy canes, angels and bells, and elves and holly. They found musical instruments of guitars and pianos. Many of these were Sonic Boom's ornaments, but some were ones that they liked and bought. There was an ornament of four elves, holding hands. One blond, one red-head, one brunette, and one dark haired, it represented them. Trish had given it to them one Christmas when she worked at Orville's Ornaments._

 _They continued to scatter the ornaments on the tree and put the gold star on the top when they finished. They looked through the box some more, hanging up stockings and little adornments around their house. Austin was just about to take a box of lights to hang up outside when he heard Ally gasp._

" _What is it Ally?" He walked over to see her holding a crystal snow globe. Inside was a picture of them, at Christmas. They were just about to perform, sitting at the piano smiling._

 _He kneeled down, and looked at the base, it wrote:_

 _ **Merry Christmas, Ally. Even though I'll be on tour, I hope you look at this snow globe and remember that there is no way I could make it without you.**_

 _ **Love, Austin.**_

" _That was my gift to you.. Christmas of 2014… You still have it…" He spoke softly._

 _She sniffled, tears coming into her eyes. "Yeah. When I went to Harvard, I thought I lost it.. It was and always will be my favorite Christmas gift…"_

 _He turned to her and held her cheek, "Hey… why are you crying?"_

 _She smiled sadly. "I just realized how much I missed, in the four years without you. All of these celebrations and events that I could've done with you by my side. I missed four years of that…"_

 _He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. "Well, then I'll make sure to make up for it. This year is going to be extra special, okay?" His finger ran over the crystal diamond ring on her hand. It reflected of the glow of the lights and sparkled._

" _Okay." She smiled._

 **x.x**

 _Austin kept his promise. That December, they spent the days Christmas shopping and the nights watching holiday movies. Mike and Mimi held their annual "Ugly Sweater" party, and Ally won by giving Dez a sweater of Santa riding on a reindeer. They had done everything they wanted, and now it was Christmas Eve._

" _Oh my gosh…" Ally breathed as she walked through the door, kicking off her heels. "Never again am I letting Dez drink red wine. Sure enough, her silver holiday dress was tinted with a dark stain, all over her stomach._

 _Austin groaned. "And never am I asking Carrie to hold my drink…" He also had a stain on the front of his white dress shirt. They had just come home from Jimmy Starr's Christmas Eve party. They performed a new song and announced their engagement with a toast. Dez misread the memo and brought actual toast._

 _They fell onto the couch, exhausted from the day's festivities. It was only ten at night, but it seemed much later. Ally lit some candles to fill the house with warmth and light, then she walked over to the piano and began playing a beautiful tune._

 _ **On a dark and stormy night, when it's bitter cold outside**_

 _ **And the chilly wind is calling to the lost and alone**_

 _ **Here inside we're safe and warm, where we're sheltered from the storm**_

 _ **As we gather around the candle's radiant glow**_

 _ **Candlelight, burning brightly in the night**_

 _ **Shed your warm and golden glow, and enlighten the heart and soul**_

 _Austin sat next to her on the bench, looking at the lyrics of the carol as he added some harmony._

 _ **May your flame, kindle spirits once again**_

 _ **And reflect the heart's delight, in your magical candlelight**_

 _Austin started playing the harmony, joining her in rounds._

 _ **Come into the light (Come into the light)**_

 _ **Leave behind the dark lonely night**_

 _ **Come in from the storm (Come into the warm)**_

 _ **Come into the candlelight**_

 _ **Candlelight burning brightly in the night**_

 _ **Shed your warm and golden glow, and enlighten the heart and soul**_

 _ **May your flame kindle spirits once again,**_

 _ **And reflect the heart's delight, on this wonderful Christmas night**_

 _ **Come into the light (Come into the light)**_

 _ **Come into the light (Come into the light)**_

 _ **Candlelight**_

 _They ended the long note in harmony, smiling in content._

" _It wouldn't be true Christmas without carols would it?" She smiled._

" _Yes," He agreed. "But there's one Christmas thing we haven't done."_

 _She looked up in confusion as he pointed to the ceiling, where a sprig of mistletoe hung._

 _Before she could even turn, he leaned in and kissed her deeply._

" _Sorry.." He mumbled. "We always have a habit of getting interrupted."_

 _She giggled and kissed him again, and Christmas eve was never better._

 _ **x.x**_

 _It was now March, and things were going quite well. Carrie had gotten the dress of her dreams and they were finalizing plans for the wedding in May. Austin and Ally were also making plans for their wedding, which would be in July. Austin and Ally had finished writing all the songs for their first duo album, but they needed to be recorded. Austin and Ally loved living together. It was like they were already married, just without the title._

 _It was March 26th, and Ally was cooking dinner. Jimmy had called Austin into the studio, and Ally wanted to surprise him when he came home._

" _Ally!" He ran in and hugged her from behind. "Is that lasagna?"_

 _She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I wanted to surprise you.. I thought you would be home later."_

 _He turned her around. "Well Jimmy wanted to ask me something, and I want to know what you'd think of it."_

 _She nodded and looked up at him. "Okay?"_

" _Starr Records is doing a charity fundraiser concert. It's next weekend in Orlando. Jimmy wants me to perform some of my older stuff, but he also wants me to promote a few songs off the new album."_

 _She held his hands. "So you're saying that you leave for Orlando in a week?"_

" _Well, no. We are leaving for Orlando in a week. I don't wanna be apart from you, and I told Jimmy that. He said we could perform a few duets. So, what'dya say? Will you go to Orlando with me?"_

 _She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Of course, you need to practicing your dancing anyway. We haven't done many concerts and Dez is expecting an awesome performance at his wedding."_

" _And it will be."_

 **x.x**

" _When you said we're going to Orlando, you forgot to mention the fact that we're going to Disney World…" Ally pointed out, as the drove past the Disney logo._

" _It must of slipped the mind." He answered. He looked at her, "It was a surprise. I know you've only been here once. I've been here multiple times and I want to share the experience with you."_

 _She smiled. "Thanks Austin, that means a lot. Now keep your eyes on the road before we crash."_

 _His eyes immediately shifted, turning the wheel to get back into his own lane. "Right, sorry."_

 _They drove past downtown Disney, so close to the Polynesian Resort, where they were staying. It was one of the nicest hotels in the Disney area. The whole resort was Hawaiian, complete with luaus, cocktails, and a pool by the beach. Austin and Ally were celebrities, and therefore they got only the best. However, they were in public, so privacy was hard to come by._

 _Austin pulled up to the front of the hotel, where hounds of fans and paparazzi were waiting for them. Security immediately came out to help usher them to their room, and the manager promised that their luggage and belongings would be carried up to the room right away._

" _Ally! Ally!"_

 _Ally was surrounded by screams and camera flashes. Although she was used to this, they have never been so close to her before. She felt her palms get sweaty and her eyes diverted. She started to have an anxiety attack._

" _Please give her some space and go somewhere else!" She heard her fiancee come to her defense as he rubbed her back and led her to the door._

 _When they finally got through, the manager immediately took them a back way to get to their room. Once they were alone, Ally sighed and fell onto the bed._

" _Wow." Austin took a deep breath. "This charity gig must be huge…"_

 _Ally nodded. "Yeah, but it's for a good cause."_

 _He sat next to her and held her hand, giving her a concerned glance. "Are you okay?"_

 _She nodded again, sighing and resting her head on his shoulder. "Yes, I just need to catch my breath."_

 _And so they spent the rest of the night relaxing. They saw the fireworks show from the beach and visited the luau that night, security did a great job making sure that the couple had their privacy._

 _The next night, Austin and Ally found themselves in Cinderella's castle, waiting in a room for Austin's concert to start. They spent the day exploring the Magic Kingdom, they hadn't been there together since they were sixteen, and it was a treat going back, now getting to do the coupley stuff that they've always wanted to._

 _They could hear the crowd chanting his name and singing his songs. He sang them to himself as well, feeling over the moon. He was dressed in dark skinny jeans and a blue and black plaid shirt. Ally wore a flowy red shirt and a silver skirt. They patiently awaited until the stage crew was ready for him to go on._

" _Alright, so you're singing 'Double Take' and "Heartbeat', and then I'll join you with 'Don't Look Down'?" Ally summarized._

" _Yeah. It's going to be awesome. I've been working on a new dance move for my opening number. It's a 180 degree spin flip. I would do it for you now, but I want it to be a surprise!" HE said excitedly._

 _She looked a little worried. "Just be careful, you've never performed on this stage before, and they are all different. It sounds a little dangerous."_

 _He chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ally, I've been doing these dance moves for years and I haven't injured myself once."_

" _You sprained your ankle. Twice." She pointed out._

" _Well yeah, but that was caused from sports and you. Not from performing. Trust me, it's fine." He assured her as they stage manager went back and gave him the thumbs up. "Anyways, I'll see you for our duet." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."_

" _I love you too." She smiled. "Good luck."_

 _He winked and bounded on the stage. "How are we feeling, Orlando?!"_

 _The crowd responded with shrieks and shouts of adoration, many from younger fans who were there with their families. Homemade signs were made and waved throughout the crowd._

" _We're gonna start with the song that started it all tonight." He announced. "Are you ready?!"_

 _Before the crowd responded, the music blasted and he grabbed the microphone, dancing and interacting with the lucky fans in the front row._

 _ **Flip a switch**_

 _ **Turn up the lightning**_

 _ **Get it right**_

 _ **Show 'em how it's done**_

 _ **Freak it up**_

 _ **No matter how you dress that song**_

 _ **Girl you know**_

 _ **You got a number one**_

 _He smiled at Ally, who was cheering him on from the sidelines. She blew him a kiss, giving him even more energy._

 _ **Go with it**_

 _ **You got 'em where you want 'em**_

 _ **Drop the beat**_

 _ **They need to hear your sound**_

 _ **Play**_ _**it up**_

 _ **It's coming down to you right now**_

 _There was screaming from the crowd as he continued to jump around. His background dancers were copying his movements and the beat was loud and clear. There were strobe lights and visuals in the background, making the performance even more awesome._

 _ **They wanna, know, know, know**_

 _ **Your name, name, name**_

 _ **They want the, girl, girl, girl**_

 _ **With game, game, game**_

 _ **And when they, look, look, look**_

 _ **Your way, way, way**_

 _ **You're gonna make (make) make (make)**_

 _ **Make 'em do a double**_ _**take**_

 _ **Make 'em do a double take, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **This could be**_

 _ **An overnight**_ _**sensation**_

 _ **You and me**_

 _ **Tearin' up the floor**_

 _He headed up to the ramp, readying himself to run and astound the audience with his 180 degree spin flip._

 _ **Let it go**_

 _ **This party's up to you right now**_

 _He handed the microphone to one of his dancers and ran up the ramp, ready to fly through the air, but he got off on the wrong footing._

 _Ally watched in horror as Austin tripped and landed on his leg with a sickening crack._

" _AUSTIN!"_

 **Don't hate me guys.**

 **I am three days late on the upload, and this chapter was supposed to include Dez and Carrie's wedding. But alas, plans change. The Dez and Carrie wedding and A & A wedding will be the next chapter. Which will be up by next Monday. This chapter is kind of a filler, showing how their life is and what is going on with everyone. **

**Also I'm working on two new oneshots, so keep on the lookout for those. The songs were "Candlelight Canon" by Dave Williamson and "Double Take" by Ross Lynch. Their random songwriting lyrics were just some lyrics I made up on the spot.**

 **Read and review please?**

 **-Evelyn**


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing Through Life

" _Oh_ …" Ava nodded in understanding. "So that's how you broke your leg. Why would you do something stupid like that when you knew it could end your career?" She asked her father, who chuckled.

"That's exactly what your mom said to me in the hospital, that is after she stopped fussing and worrying."

Ally scoffed. "Well excuse me for being worried. I knew you shouldn't have tried that flip…"

Ava laughed, enjoying her time visiting with her parents. Adam sat beside her, smiling gently. Anthony was playing with his legos on the floor. "So what happened next?" Ava inquired.

"Well…" Austin sighed. "I was rushed to the hospital, I don't remember much but it was not pretty."

 **x.x**

 _Ally screamed as she watched her fiancee crumble to the floor. As he fell, he hit his head quite hard and it knocked him out. The crowd and security was freaking out within seconds. Ally ran over to Austin, who was barely awake as a result of his rough fall. An ambulance was called and park security ushered everyone out, promising them refunds on the show._

 _Ally could already hear the sirens, but that wasn't her main focus. She teared up as she kneeled by Austin's side, gripping his hand tightly. "Austin… can you hear me? P-please give me a sign if you can hear me…" She couldn't hold it in anymore and she started crying in concern._

 _He squeezed her hand weakly. His eyes were half-lidded and he seemed quite pale. "I love you…" He whispered, letting her know that he was still there._

 _He wasn't dead. She didn't even know why she was freaking out so much. He fell and probably broke his leg and he possibly has a concussion. She knew he wouldn't die._

 _Yet, she worried. Because she had a tendency to have panic attacks easily. And she loved him._

 _The paramedics arrived, loading him on a stretcher because of his obvious inability to walk. She climbed in the back with him, not wanting to leave his side._

 _He started coming to after they got him situated. Ally's meltdown left her with red-rimmed eyes and mascara stained streaks across her cheek, and that was the first thing he noticed. "A-Ally?"_

 _She was the first thing he saw as his eyes adjusted to the light. Ally wanted so bad to yell at him for his stupidity, but her concern for him overpowered any other emotion._

" _Austin…" She kissed his hand, which she was still holding. "Don't ever scare me like that again…"_

 _He sat up slowly, using his arms to help him stay upright. He winced as he lifted his head from the pillow. The paramedics wrapped it up right away._

" _You're lucky son…" A young EMT told him. He had dark brown hair and glasses, and he kind of reminded Ally of one of their former classmates. "That was a nasty fall, but it seems to be just a bad bump on the head. Also, you're really lucky that your girlfriend is taking good care of you."_

 _Austin smiled and kissed Ally's cheek. "She's my fiancee actually.. We are getting married in July."_

 _The EMT smiled. "Good for you. We will be at the hospital soon. Your head seems to be fine, but we need to make sure that you don't have a concussion. Also that leg of yours looks pretty bad. Just looking at it, I'd say it's broken."_

 _Austin's eyes widened at this. "Broken?!" He tried to move his leg and shrieked in pain, just now realizing the throbbing, stabbing feeling whenever me tried to move it._

" _Woah, I wouldn't recommend that." The EMT said. "It'll only hurt worse if you move it."_

 _Austin immediately sat still, feeling pain and guilt that swallowed his entire being. How would he perform? Would Jimmy be pissed? Will this prolong the wait on their album? How was he supposed to perform at Dez's wedding in a month._

 _Dez's wedding was in a month._

 _All of these thoughts raced through his brain, and he didn't even realize that Ally and the EMT had been conversing the whole time._

" _So your name is Eric?" Ally asked._

" _Yup. Eric Christian." He shook Ally's hand. "Why do you ask?"_

" _You remind me of someone I went to high-school with. Same name too." He answered._

" _Did you go to Marino High in Miami? Wait a second, it's Ally Dawson right?"_

 _Ally nodded and he chuckled. "Yeah! I remember you from the 'Ally Way' video!"_

 _Her face flushed in embarrassment. "Yup. That was me…" She turned her focus back to Austin, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Honey, are you okay?"_

" _Pfft.. why wouldn't I be okay?" He answered in a very shaky, nervous voice. A voice he only used when he was lying or in trouble._

 _Just then, the ambulance arrived at the hospital, and Austin was wheeled into a room and put on a small bed. They attached an IV bag to him to keep him stable, which was a struggle because Austin is terrified of needles. However, they managed to do it, and the doctor left the room, promising to come back soon with the results._

 _Austin squirmed in the uncomfortable bed. "I hate hospitals… they always freak me out…"_

 _Ally sighed. "Well, I did tell you not to do that flip…"_

 _He rolled his eyes slightly and sighed. "Yeah… I know… but what am I supposed to tell Dez? He was counting on me to put on an awesome performance at his wedding, and I don't want to let him down."_

" _Well," Ally grabbed his hand. "You just have to be honest with him and tell him what happened. You might not even have to. The word about your accident is all over the Internet."_

 _His eyes widened and his voice went up a few octaves. "The Internet?!"_

" _You know," Ally continued. "The place where people go to look stuff up and shop-"_

" _Ally, I know what the Internet is… I just wanted to be the one to tell Dez. I didn't want him to find out through the tabloids."_

 _Before Ally could say anything more, the door opened followed by Trish and Dez, who were carrying a bunch of get well balloons, stuffed animals, and flowers. Actually, Dez was carrying everything, including Trish's purse._

" _Austin!" Trish cried worriedly and ran over to hug him. "Are you okay?!"_

 _Austin smiled and squeezed her back gently. "I am now Trish, thanks for car-"_

" _Of all the selfish and idiotic things you've ever done Austin Moon, this one takes the cake!" Trish scolded him loudly and he flinched back, confused by her sudden change of mood. She sighed, "Austin, as your friend, of course I'm worried. But as your manager, I have to scold you for the stupidity of your actions."_

" _But on the bright side," Dez said. "I bought you some cards, flowers, stuffed animals, and balloons to help you feel better!" Dez set all the goodies on the table beside him._

 _Trish chuckled nervously. "And I signed the card! Because I care that much about you."_

 _Austin smiled. "Thanks guys, but you didn't have to do all this! It's just a broken foot! I'm not recovering from surgery or anything."_

" _Alright." Dez picked up the stuffed bunny and ducky and headed to the door. "Suit yourself."_

 _Austin's eyes widened. "Wait! Dez! I'll keep the stuffed animals!" He fought off a minor blush as his fiancee and Trish looked at him in amusement. Dez brought back the stuffed animals and Austin snatched them and nuzzled them._

 _Just then, the doctor walked into the room. "Austin Monica Moon?"_

 _Austin set down the stuffed bunny and sighed, "That's me." Dez chuckled at the mention of his best friend's middle name and Austin slightly glared at him._

" _Well, Austin…" The doctor started. "You took a very hard fall, but miraculously, you don't have a concussion. Only a small gash on your head that can be fixed with some stitches."_

 _Austin whimpered slightly at the mention of the needle and Ally stroked his palm with her thumb to calm him down._

" _Also, you have broken your leg in two different places, so you will be required to wear a cast. You need to stay off your foot for the next three months."_

" _Three months?!" Austin cried. "But, that means no performing… Jimmy is gonna kill me… And, Ally and I are getting married in July… will I still be able to dance with her?"_

 _The doctor walked over. "If you are able to rest and stay off of your foot for the next couple of months, you may be able to make a full recovery by July. It's all up to you, though. Ally, you live with Austin yes?"_

 _She nods. "Yes, we have a house together."_

 _The doctor nodded. "If you could, I would like to discuss some details with you in the other room." Ally kissed Austin's cheek and followed the doctor into the hallway, Trish followed, leaving Austin and Dez alone._

" _Buddy," Austin took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry. I really wanted to make your wedding special for you, and I messed that up… are you mad?"_

 _Dez smiled at his friend. "Austin, I can never be mad at you. I am a little disappointed, but the most important thing is that you're okay. Also, you can make it up to me by letting me plan your bachelor party."_

 _Austin grinned. "You're going to have to clear that up with Ally first."_

 _Ally, Trish, and the doctor walked back into the room. Ally resumed her original position of holding Austin's hand, as the doctor jotted down some notes on his clipboard. "So, I have taught Ally how to change the dressings and how to properly take care of you while your leg heals. Elevate it as much as possible and we will schedule another check up in two weeks. Sound good?"_

 _Austin nodded. "Thank you Dr. Sullivan."_

 _Dr. Sullivan smiled. "You're very welcome. We need to get you your stitches before that cut gets infected," He pointed out the damp redness that stained Austin's blonde hair._

" _I'll call Jimmy and Ronnie." Trish offered. "But just warning you, they will not be happy."_

" _Ooh! Tell Jimmy I say hi!" Dez said. "And Ally, we need to discuss a certain bachelor party in July that may or may not include cheerleaders and reruns of Zaliens 8."_

 _ **x.x**_

 _It was now April 19th, nearly a month since the accident. The fans were scared for Austin and constantly checking up on him through Tweeter and other forms of social media. As Trish predicted, Jimmy and Ronnie weren't happy at all. Austin could still perform, but only sitting down. It would be at least six months until he would be able to dance like he used to. Ally helped Austin with everything. She helped him get up, get downstairs, get into the car, and even helped him shower so he wouldn't get his cast wet. Ally ended up seeing a lot more of him that she thought she wouldn't see until her wedding night, but they were both so comfortable around each other that it was okay. Dez's wedding was coming closer and closer. Carrie had gotten her dress and the dresses for all the bridesmaids, which Trish was not happy about. Dez and his groomsmen got tuxes. Dez's younger niece, Destiny, would be the flower girl and Carrie's five year old cousin, Connor, would be the ring bearer. Trish helped Carrie and Dez's mom set the whole thing up, but they still needed a cake and decorations. There was a lot to do._

 _As of now, Austin was still on bedrest, unable to move unless it was necessary. Austin is a very high energy person and he needed to be moving all the time. He hated being restricted._

 _Ally came up, with a cup of soup and a PB &J sandwich on a tray. "Hey, how are you feeling?" _

_Austin sighed, and stared at the ceiling. "Same as yesterday...and the day before…."_

 _She smiled at him sadly, feeling bad. "I'm sorry, Austin." She set the tray down on his lap and he sat up to eat. "But hey, things will get better. The doctor said you'll be able to walk within two weeks if you keep resting."_

 _He nodded and took a bit out of his sandwich. "I know, I just miss performing. It's something I lost once, and I don't want to lose it again. Also, I want to be able to dance at our wedding. And at Dez's wedding…"_

 _Ally saw the sadness in his eyes. "It's okay. Just come here…"_

 _Austin set the tray on the nightstand next to him and rested his head on Ally's stomach. She gently ran her hands through his wavy blond hair and she softly hummed. He rested his eyes and sighed in contentment. "Thank you for doing all of this, Ally. You are amazing."_

" _In sickness and health, remember?" She giggled. "I know we haven't recited our vows yet, but they were always in my heart."_

 _He opened his eyes and looked up at her, "Speaking of, I was wondering if you'd like the idea of us writing our own vows?"_

 _She smiled. "I would love that. But, you aren't the best writer, Austin…"_

" _I'll figure it out." He answered. He paused for a second. "Hey, Ally?"_

" _Hmm?"_

 _He sat up to make eye contact with her. "My leg may be broken, but my lips aren't." He smiled coyly as Ally rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him deeply._

 _ **x.x**_

 _It was finally here, May 5th, the eve before Dez and Carrie's wedding._

 _They spent the whole day at the rehearsal dinner, which was designed to help things run smoothly, but that was not the case. Dez's great aunts and uncles were an hour late, and Carrie complained that the turquoise bridesmaid dresses were the wrong shade of purple._

 _Yep, it did not go smoothiely._

 _But, everyone finally showed up who was involved with the ceremony, Dez's niece finally learned how to scatter the flower petals instead of drop them in one big pile, and for once, Dez and Chuck did not fight._

 _Austin was now in a boot, which he was sad about because he liked his yellow cast with random lyrics that Ally had scribbled everywhere. However, he was now able to walk and slightly dance. But only a slow dance, which he was fine with because he promised Ally to dance with her at the reception._

 _He wouldn't see Ally until late that night, because it was the last night for Dez and Carrie to be single. And a lot was going to go on._

 _Carrie didn't know what a bachelorette party was until Trish explained to her. She didn't even know what a bachelorette even was. Carrie, Trish, Ally, Didi, and Piper decided to go into the city. They went to a Taylor Swift concert, which Ally was happy about._

 _And so here they were, in the middle of a huge crowd of families and screaming teenage girls. Ally was surprised that she wasn't recognized yet._

" _Remind me again why we are spending the party seeing Taylor Swift?" Piper shouted over the roars of the crowd._

" _Because, this is Carrie's last night to be single, and what represents 'single life' better than Taylor Swift!" Trish yelled back and danced to the music. Piper shrugged and continued to dance with everyone else._

 _Ally was enjoying the concert until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pushed her way out of the screaming crowd and went to the lobby. Her ears were buzzing._

" _Hello! Austin?!"_

 _Austin, who was on the other line, jerked away the phone from his ear. "Geez Alls, there's no need to yell. What's going on? Where are you?"_

 _She ran outside super fast. "I'm sorry, I'm at a Taylor Swift concert and it was difficult to hear."_

" _Awh…" Austin whined. "I wanna go to a Taylor Swift concert… we're about to play laser tag, but Chuck and Dez are fighting about the team names…."_

 _Austin was not allowed to run or put extreme pressure on his leg. He could still play, but he would be forced to walk the entire time. Ally chuckled. "That sounds like them. Who all is there?"_

" _Me, Dez, Chuck, Jimmy, Johnny, and Logan."_

 _Ally nodded. Johnny was one of the guys who worked in the studio with them and Logan was Didi's boyfriend. "Wait, Jimmy is there?!"_

" _Yeah, he's one of Dez's groomsmen. It took a lot of pleading but I got him to come. He doesn't seem to happy though." Austin looked behind him at the fighting boys and the older man, who was rubbing his temples._

" _He just doesn't seem like the guy to go laser tagging. He seems more professional than that. That's like imagining him going down a waterslide."_

 _Austin laughed out loud. "Well the game is starting soon. I just called to check up on you._

 _Ally smiled. "That's sweet. But depending on how late this concert goes and whatever the girls have planned after, I may not be home tonight."_

 _His tone got serious. "Ally Dawson, you are not leaving me alone tonight. You're not the type to break curfew."_

 _Ally grinned, hearing the joking tone is his otherwise serious voice. "Well, I'm not the type to date famous pop stars either, but I think that worked out in my favor."_

 _He smiled. "I think so too. But I will see you tomorrow?"_

" _Yes. I may be only walking down the aisle as a bridesmaid, but in just a couple of months, I'll be walking down the aisle to become your wife."_

 _His smile widened. "I like the sound of that. I'll see you later Ally, I love you."_

" _I love you too." She couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she hung up. She headed back inside, where the crowd was chanting "Shake It Off"._

" _Where'd you go?!" Trish shouted as Ally resumed her place beside her._

" _Austin called."_

 _Trish snatched Ally's phone. "Tonight is a night to be away from guys. No Austin."_

 _ **x.x**_

" _No Ally." Chuck scolded as he took Austin's phone from his grip._

" _What was that for? I was just texting her to see how she was doing…" Austin replied in an annoyed tone._

 _Chuck sighed. "Tonight is a night to be away from girls. As much as I want to be with my Trishy-poo, I know Dez needs time with his friends."_

 _Austin looked at him weirdly, not sure if it was the mention of Trish's nickname or that he called Dez his friend that threw him off._

 _Dez bounded over. "I won the jackpot!" He squealed._

" _You bought a lottery ticket?" Chris asked._

" _No, I won the arcade jackpot! Five thousand tickets!" He started pulling them out of his satchel, which would ultimately take a good ten minutes._

 _Jimmy rolled his eyes as Austin gasped at the thousands of tickets. "No way! That's way better than winning the lottery!"_

 _Chuck sneered at him. "Easy for you to say, you're rich."_

" _C'mon!" Dez dragged them away. "I wanna go bowling next!"_

 _After winning many prizes at the arcade, bowling, and downing bottles of root beer, they decided to call it a night._

 _Austin ended up getting home at two in the morning. He groaned, knowing he would have to get up at five hours. He kicked off his shoes and bounded upstairs to change into his pajama pants. Sure enough, Ally was already passed out and snuggled into the covers._

 _He smiled softly and quietly slid in next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his face into her soft hair. "So you came home after all…" He whispered._

 _She smiled. "I'll always come home to you."_

 _ **x.x**_

 _The next morning came by fast. Austin and Ally scrambled to get up and get ready for the day. After an hour, the arrived at Miami gardens, where the spring wedding would take place._

 _Ally went to the back to help Carrie get ready. All of the bridesmaids were dressed in turquoise and pink frilly dresses with off the shoulder straps. Didi and Ally wore the turquoise dresses and Piper and Trish were in the pink. Their hair was curled and pinned to the side. Carrie's dress was very fluffy on the bottom and it had a turquoise sash in the middle. The bodice was covered in feathers and the top was strapless. She had a very long veil and wore pink flowers in her hair. The flowers that she would carry was a mixture of turquoise and pink roses. They were in a back room, making sure that everything was perfect._

" _You look beautiful, sis." Piper smiled. "I'm so proud of you."_

 _Carrie grinned and hugged her twin sister. "Thank you. I'm so excited but also very nervous."_

 _Trish picked up a clipboard. An earpiece resided in her ear so she would be able to keep in touch with the catering and limo people. "That's to be expected. But this wedding is going to go off without a hitch. She walked over a tripped over the long, frilly pink dress. But you could've done better about choosing the dresses."_

 _Ally rubbed Trish's back. "There is no need to be stressed. Everything will turn out fine, just you wait and see."_

 _Didi giggled. "This is Dez we're talking about though." Her long, curled, red locks and turquoise dress reminded everyone of princess Ariel._

 _Trish took a deep breath. "Alright. Catering has arrived and everything is ready at the reception hall. The flowers and decor are set in the gardens and people are starting to arrive. It's time to get this show on the road."_

 _Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, Dez was getting ready. He took less longer than Carrie, but he still wanted to make sure that he looked his best. His hair was gelled up, as well as Chucks. Jimmy and Johnny looked sharp in their tuxes and Austin was gelling his hair. Chuck and Johnny wore pink flowers in their front pockets. Austin, Jimmy, and Logan had turquoise flowers._

 _Dez sighed. "This is it. I can't believe this day is finally here…"_

 _Austin smiled and pat his best friend's back. "I'm so proud of you, Dez. I'm glad that you found the one to spend the rest of your life with. Your first girlfriend, nonetheless."_

" _I know." He grinned. "And I am going to be here for you when you and Ally get married. I can get some great footage for my 'Austin and Ally Story'." He hugged Austin. "I love you, man."_

 _Austin hugged back. "I love you too. Where are you guys going on your honeymoon?"_

" _The Bahamas." Dez answered without hesitation. "Carrie didn't want to be too far away from home. Also, they have beautiful beaches, wonderful cruises, and a large variety of different birds." He did his bird gesture and Austin laughed._

 _Dez's father, Dennis, came in. "Hey son, are you ready? You and Austin need to be out there in five minutes."_

 _Dez took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's do this."_

 _ **x.x**_

 _Dez stepped onto the altar with Austin beside him on his left. He looked to the audience of people sitting on the white garden benches. He saw his mother, Donna, and his father in the first row, smiling proudly. He saw his great aunt Edna with his cousins Jessica, Donnie, and Liv. He saw his great grandma Ruth and his great grandpa Rufus. He also saw his cousin Dwayne Wade with the rest of his family. Near the back sat Trish's parents with JJ. Ally's family was also there. Her mother wasn't there, but Lester sat next to Mike and Mimi. Carrie's family took up the other side of the aisle, including her parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. The flowers were in full bloom and the day was beautiful. The only thing stopping it from being a perfect day was Miami's muggy weather._

 _The music started and Dez took a deep breath. This was the moment he had been waiting for._

 _The officiant stood beside Dez and Austin stood on the other side. The bridesmaid and groomsmen starting making their way down the aisle. Didi and Logan were first. Didi's long turquoise dress dragged across the sidewalk but she still looked elegant._

 _Next was Trish and Chuck. Trish linked arms with her boyfriend and hugged him close to her side. She smiled at Dez as the stood in their places._

 _Ally walked down with Johnny. Austin was awestruck by her beauty and he could already imagine what she would look like walking down the aisle. He couldn't wait for that day._

 _There was an uneven amount of groomsmen and bridesmaids, so Jimmy walked alone. Kira attended the wedding as well, looking elegant in a mint green dress._

 _Piper, being Carrie's sister and maid of honor, walked next. Her dress was the same style as the rest, but it had a silver sash and she carried Carrie's turquoise and pink roses._

 _Destiny and Connor came next. Destiny was still quite young, so her mother helped her with the flowers. Connor was a bit older and carried the rings proudly to the front._

 _Everyone's eyes turned to look at the bride to be, who was being escorted down the aisle by her father. She looked more beautiful than any of the flowers in the garden. She glowed with the happiness of her wedding day. Dez sniffled as a few tears of joy escaped his eyes._

 _Carrie's father gave his blessing and handed her to Dez. They stood together, as the officiant began the very long speeches that came with the ceremony. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other as they recited the vows. They both started crying, which made everyone else start crying._

" _Dezmond Hatfield Wade, do you take Carrie May Fletcher to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

 _Dez smiled and squeezed her hands. "I do."_

 _The officiant turned to Carrie. "And do you, Carrie May Fletcher, take Dezmond Hatfield Wade to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

 _She smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. "I do!"_

 _They exchanged their rings and Dez kissed her sweetly. Austin took Dez's camera and snapped a picture. It was a moment they would always remember._

 _ **x.x**_

 _After a bit of downtime, the wedding party made their way to the reception hall, which was in a beautiful hotel nearby. Dez and Carrie were still in their limo, but the rest of the wedding party sat down at the table._

" _Wow." Trish sighed. "Wedding's are a lot of work." She leaned her head on Chuck's shoulder. Chuck shifted his eyes and smiled._

" _But Carrie looked gorgeous!" Didi exclaimed. "I'm surprised that she didn't drop the ring."_

 _Austin sat down, not able to stand up for long periods of time. "I'm so happy for him. I still remember when it was our first day of second grade."_

 _Ally sat down beside him. "I know. I can't believe we've all known each other for nearly ten years. It goes by so fast."_

 _The guests started piling into the beautiful ballroom. Soon later, Dez and Carrie came down the stairs and sat down at the head of the table. Everyone clapped and congratulated them._

 _Austin stood up and clinked his glass. "Attention everyone! It's time for toasts!" Everyone turned their attention to Austin. "I would like to start by saying, that Dez is my best friend. He's been my best since we were kids. We grew up together, and it is so weird that after all we've done together, that there are some things we are going to be doing separately." He turned to his best friend. "Dez, you have always been there for me and I'm so proud of you. You went to L.A. to achieve your dreams, and I know that you will be an amazing director one day. Carrie, thank you for making him happy. I love you both and I know you two will be very happy together. To the bride and groom!"_

 _Everyone repeated and cheered, clinking their glasses together and celebrating. It was definitely a time to celebrate. Piper made a similar speech and dinner was served. Ally had made the wedding cake, and this time, it was whole and perfect. Dez and Carrie fed each other the cake and it got smeared all over their faces._

 _Austin grabbed a microphone and sat on a stool. "It's now time for the bride and groom's first dance as a married couple. I can't perform like I was planning to, but hopefully this works. This is for you, Dez and Carrie!" He set the microphone on the stand and grabbed his guitar._

 _ **You like mismatched socks with polka dots**_

 _ **You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot**_

 _ **You like to swim at night when the moon is full**_

 _ **You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool**_

 _ **And you say you're scared**_

 _ **That I won't be there**_

 _ **Baby, I swear**_

 _ **I'm not going anywhere**_

 _ **You can change your hair**_

 _ **Five times a week**_

 _ **You can change your name**_

 _ **Get a little bit crazy**_

 _ **You can dance in the rain**_

 _ **Rockin' secondhand chic**_

 _ **But I live for the day**_

 _ **That I'm calling you baby**_

 _ **'Cause I'm falling for you**_

 _ **For everything that you do**_

 _ **Baby, I'm falling for you**_

 _ **You might be crazy**_

 _ **But baby,**_

 _ **I'm falling for you**_

 _ **I seem predictable, vanilla plain.**_

 _ **And all the mannequins they look the same.**_

 _ **There's no one else like you one of a kind.**_

 _ **And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine.**_

 _ **And you say, you're scared**_

 _ **That I won't be there**_

 _ **Baby, I swear**_

 _ **I'm not going anywhere**_

 _ **You can change your hair**_

 _ **Five times a week**_

 _ **You can change your name**_

 _ **Get a little bit crazy**_

 _ **You can dance in the rain**_

 _ **Rockin' secondhand chic**_

 _ **But I live for the day**_

 _ **That I'm calling you baby**_

 _ **'Cause I'm falling for you**_

 _ **For everything that you do**_

 _ **Baby, I'm falling for you**_

 _ **You might be crazy**_

 _ **But baby,**_

 _ **I'm falling for you**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **You might be crazy**_

 _ **But baby I'm falling for you**_

 _ **You like mismatched socks with polka dots**_

 _ **You like your pizza cold**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you**_

 _ **You can change your hair**_

 _ **Five times a week**_

 _ **You can change your name**_

 _ **Get a little bit crazy**_

 _ **You can dance in the rain**_

 _ **Rockin secondhand chic**_

 _ **But I live for the day**_

 _ **That I'm calling you baby**_

 _ **'Cause I'm falling for you**_

 _ **For everything that you do**_

 _ **Baby, I'm falling for you**_

 _ **You might be crazy**_

 _ **But baby,**_

 _ **I'm falling for you**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **I'm falling**_

 _ **I'm falling for you**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **You might be crazy**_

 _ **But baby I'm falling for you**_

 _Dez and Carrie ended their dance with a kiss and everyone clapped and cheered. Trish took the microphone and announced that the dance floor was open to everyone._

 _Austin turned to Ally. "Would you like to dance?"_

 _She smiled. "I'd love to."_

 _He led her out to dance floor, where they began dancing and swaying in harmony. His moves were small, because of his leg, but he held her close and they kept dancing._

" _This seems oddly familiar." She commented, referencing their dance at Trish's quinceanera._

" _Yeah." He smiled. "Who knew we'd end up here? I guess we are just dancing our way through life."_

 _She nodded and rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat off his heart. The soft spotlight landed on her engagement ring, sending reflections of sparkles on the walls._

 _Forever was coming._

 **I'm sorry for the rush. I had to finish up this chapter as soon as I could and I have tons of school work to do. Next chapter is the Auslly wedding. Should be up by next week. Thank you for all of your support.**

 **The song was "Falling for You" by R5.**

 **-Evelyn**


	5. Chapter 5: Confection Affection

**June 11th**

 **x.x**

" _This is it…" Ally sighed and examined herself in the full-length mirror. "This is the one."_

 _She turned around slowly, letting the flowy material of the dress trail behind her. She met a variety of awestruck gazes, all which matched hers when she first saw herself in the dress. This was the fifth dress she'd tried on, and it looks like the fifth time was the charm. The dress was just so, Ally._

" _Ally." Trish smiled and covered her mouth in awe. "It's perfect! You look amazing!" Penny, Mimi, Carrie, and Kira all nodded in agreement._

 _Ally smiled brightly and turned around again to get another glimpse at her dress. It was the proper length of a wedding dress, not too short and not super long. It wasn't a complete white, more like an eggshell shade, which complimented her light skin. The satin material flowed naturally off her hips like a princess gown, but without the overly puffiness. The bodice hugged her waistline and showed off her slim body. The bodice with cinched and decorated with simple diamond swirls. It had a sweetheart neckline, but sheer laced sleeves kept the dress modest. It was simple and beautiful, just like Ally._

" _Oh!" Mimi clasped her hands together in excitement. "I just know Austin will love it! He won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"_

 _Ally slightly blushed, deciding not to mention her and Austin's non-sexual habits. "Yup. Greaty-great-great! So this dress is definitely the one. Now all we need to do is figure out decorations, bridesmaid dresses, and cake."_

" _What about the venue?" Kira asked._

 _Ally smiled. "Austin and I decided that we wanted our wedding at the beach. For the longest time, I hated the beach, but he helped me realize all the reasons to love it. And he loves the beach, so I want to have our wedding there."_

" _Awe!" Kira gushed. "That's so romantic! Crashing waves, beautiful sunsets, and warm weather? It all sounds so perfect."_

 _Ally nodded as Kira sat in one of the bridal shop's chairs. She was glad that her and Kira could remain close friends, even through all the drama with dating Austin. Kira harbored no hard feelings, even if she had done some things with him. It was in the past, and she was happy to move on and let Austin and Ally live their lives together._

 _Trish crinkled her nose up at the overly-romantic descriptions. "Ugh, I beg to differ. Pesky seagulls, the smell of fish, and abundance of sand? I personally would rather have my wedding at a castle, or a beautiful, expensive hotel," She sighed. "But I'm happy for you, Ally, and I'm supportive of anything you want on your special day."_

" _Thanks Trish," Ally hugged her maid of honor, trying not to wrinkle the dress._

" _I say we go out to celebrate!" Penny suggested._

" _Yes!" Carrie agreed. "Nothing says celebrate like a new dress and peanut butter!"_

 _Everyone turned to Carrie with strange glances._

" _What does peanut butter have to do with anything?" Ally asked._

" _Oh it doesn't!" Carrie smiled. "I just love peanut butter!"_

 **x.x**

 _After a night of fine wine and pizza at Mimi's house, Ally finally got back home. She had decided to leave her dress with Kira, because it had less of a chance of it getting ruined or Austin seeing it. The house seemed dark and the shades were pulled down, but Austin's car was in the driveway. She came inside quietly. It was completely silent until…_

" _TAKE THAT!"_

 _She heard the loud yell followed by a girlish shriek. She jumped and ran to the basement as the noise continued._

" _Austin! Austin are you-" She ran down the stairs and stopped in her tracks to see Dez jumping up and down in a celebratory manner on the couch and Austin sulking on the bean bag chair._

 _Dez stopped his victory dance as he saw Ally. He paused and scratched his head awkwardly. "Oh hey… Ally…" He immediately jumped off of their nice leather couch._

" _What's going on?!" Ally asked. "I heard yelling and shrieking…"_

" _Oh yeah, that. That was because I totally beat Austin's high score at Zaliens Five! Woo!" Dez high fived himself and Austin rolled his eyes from the chair._

" _You were just lucky!" He fired back._

 _Dez narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah? Lucky five times in a row?"_

" _Dez." Ally them off before an argument was started. "It's nearly midnight, shouldn't you be getting home to your wife?"_

" _My wife?" Dez repeated._

" _Carrie…"_

 _Dez face lit up in realization. "Oh yeah, Carrie is my wife! I still can't get used to it." He grabbed his keys from the table and walked over to Austin, who seemed to get over his sore loser attitude. "See you tomorrow, Buddy."_

" _Actually, tomorrow Ally and I have to go to the bakery and decide on a cake." Austin said._

 _Dez's face fell. "Oh.. right.. That makes sense… going to a professional to get a wedding cake because you guys are famous and all… Even though you personally know someone who will make a wedding cake for free…" He led on._

" _You?" Ally asked._

" _Uh, duh! I said for free. I couldn't have been talking about Trish."_

 _Ally smiled. "We'll think about it, Dez. We'll call you tomorrow."_

 _Dez sighed. "Alright." He turned to Austin again. "Catch you later, Buddy." They did their 'what-up' handshake and Dez went upstairs._

 _Ally took a deep breath and plopped on the couch, close to Austin. "What a day… but I finally found a dress."_

 _Austin chuckled. "Took you long enough. We all got our tuxes fitted a month ago." He turned to her. "So when can I see it?"_

" _On our wedding day." She answered simply._

 _He grinned. "But I can see it before then, right?"_

 _She giggled. "No! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding day. It's the rules."_

 _He leaned in so their noses were touching. "But I'm notorious for breaking the rules."_

 _She teased him with a slight peck on the lips. "And I am not." She grabbed his hand. "C'mon, it's late. You guys gave me quite a scare."_

 _He followed her up the stairs. "Don't worry, it won't happen again." They reached the top and he went to close the door behind them as Ally made her way into the kitchen. "Mostly because Dez won't beat me again."_

" _In your dreams."_

" _AH!" Ally shrieked and put a hand on her chest, as Austin ran in to see what was going on, he was met by the sight of Dez sitting at the kitchen table, eating a spoonful of peanut butter._

" _Dez!" He yelled. "What are you still doing here and why do you have a jar of peanut butter?!"_

" _What?" Dez replied innocently. "It's midnight, I'm eating my midnight snack. Also, I love peanut butter." He said it as if it was obvious._

 _Ally loved Dez, but right now, she was angry. "Get out. We'll discuss the cake thing tomorrow." She literally dragged Dez to the front door and pushed him out. "Good night Dez." She shut the door and locked it._

" _But what about my peanut butter?!" He called through the door._

 **x.x**

 _The next morning, Austin and Ally were up bright and early, ready to go cake testing and to make reservations for the reception hall. It was only half past eleven when the duo left towards the city._

" _I have a feeling I'm going to like this part of the wedding planning." Austin grinned, thinking about all the desserts that he would sample. "I mean, how often do you get dessert for breakfast?"_

 _Ally rolled her eyes. "Austin, you eat pancakes every morning… that can be considered a cake in itself."_

" _Yeah, but it's like a breakfast cake, and it's not as sugary."_

 _She giggled. "You top it with butter, chocolate chips, syrup, strawberries, whipped cream, and pretty much any sugary topping that can go on a stack of pancakes. But I'm glad you're excited. If we don't find what we are looking for, I'll give Dez a chance."_

 _He turned to her. "I know that you are worried about him ruining the wedding. Sure, he's done some crazy and irresponsible things in the past, but it's been years. We are more mature."_

 _Ally chuckled, unsure if she could believe it. Though Dez was still hyper and .. well Dez.. she couldn't help but think of what could happen at her wedding. She saw what happened at Trish's Quinceanera and her party after getting over her stage fright. She would just have to trust him._

 _Miami had many different bakeries, but Austin and Ally were only visiting the most well-known ones. This included Bonnie's Bakery, The Cake & Cookie Company, Sweets and Treats, and the Florida Cakes and other Bakes. They had a lot of stops and decisions to make, but it was all part of the wedding process. _

_The first stop was Bonnie's Bakery, because it was right inside Miami Mall. Ally was pretty familiar with the store, because Trish had worked here for two in a half days and Ally covered her shift on the first day. The bakery was very small, but it was family owned. They had all sorts of cookies, cupcakes, truffles, and chocolate covered fruits on display, but they didn't see anything that really stood out._

 _The Cake & Cookie Company was probably the most popular. People came to this spot when they need their birthday and celebration cakes. The bakery was most well known for their elegant cakes and delicious cookies. It was in downtown Miami, so Ally quickly found a place to park and they headed inside. They had a cozy appeal with yellow furniture and tables, and a giant display of elegant cookies, cakes, and cookie cakes. Austin wanted to try the triple chocolate cake, but Ally found it too rich for her taste. She picked out a lemon creme cake, but Austin didn't enjoy the taste, so they moved on. _

_Sweets and Treats was designed for smaller stuff. They specialized in cupcakes of every sort, chocolate covered fruits, macaroons, cookies, and tarts. They also had an entire section that was basically a candy store, which Austin marveled at. Although they weren't able to get a cake, they were able to put together goody packages for the guests and they found some delicious treats for their dessert table._

 _Florida Cakes and Other Bakes was their final stop. This shop was known for it's wonderful cakes, which are specifically designed for any occasion. Austin and Ally headed in, not surprised at the size and elegance of the bakery. It was designed like a castle, and the inside was filled was displays of chocolates, caramels, cakes, cupcakes, fruits, shortbreads, gingerbreads, and home made candy and fudge. Both of them were reminded of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. The bakery was every child's dream, and Austin and Ally were both excited for what was to come._

 _As they looked around and marveled at the bakery, a young woman about their age skipped up to them. " Austin and Ally?"_

 _Austin and Ally turned on instinct, thinking that it was a fan who wanted an autograph. However, they would recognize that cheery voice anywhere. The girl had long blonde hair that was pulled into a bun. She wore and lace blouse and a flowy ebony skirt. Her eyes were the brightest shade of blue and her smile was very dazzling._

" _Oh my gosh…" Ally took a closer look. "Kimmy the cheerleader?"_

 _Her smile only grew. "The one and only!"_

 _Austin looked surprised. Neither of them has seen Kimmy or any of their old acquaintances since graduation. "Kimmy, it's good to see you. We didn't know you worked here."_

 _She laughed. "I've worked here since I was fourteen. This is my family business."_

 _Ally's eyes widened. "Seriously? Your family owns the most famous bakery in the state?"_

 _She nodded. "Yeah, I thought you knew. I was always baking sugar free cookies and cupcakes for school events. Anyways, what can I help you with?"_

" _We're actually here for a cake tasting appointment." Austin answered. "We are getting married soon."_

 _Kimmy nodded. "Oh yeah, that's right. Everyone knows. She pulled out a clipboard from the front podium and flipped through it. "Hmm.. I'm not seeing you guys on here."_

 _Ally sighed. "Yeah, it's under Monica and Edgar. We put it under our middle names to avoid paparazzi."_

" _Oh, that's a great idea!" She put her hand on Austin's arm. "Austin, I had no idea your middle name was Edgar! That's so cute!"_

 _Ally grinned slyly, "Well actually, he-"_

 _Austin blushed hard and covered her mouth. "Why are we just sitting here chatting? Let's eat some cake!"_

 _Kimmy gave them a confused look. "You two haven't changed. Follow me."_

 _Kimmy led them into a private room with a comfortable tasting table. She handed them a binder. "Here are some ideas for flavors and designs. I'll be right back."_

 _As Kimmy left the room, Austin and Ally started looking through the binder. They were greeted with many cake flavors. Chocolate, marble, white chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, cream cheese, red velvet, cake batter, and so much more. The designs were even better. Florida Cakes and Other Bakes specialized in custom made cakes. So Austin and Ally could come up with any idea, sketch it, and they would make it a reality. Ally wanted a traditional, tiered, vanilla wedding cake. However, Austin wanted something unique and fun. He pointed out cakes with colored fondant, cakes with edible pearls and flowers, and cakes that didn't even look like cakes. None of them caught Ally's eye. Some impressed Ally and some impressed Austin. None impressed both._

 _Kimmy returned with some basic cake samples. After trying a variety of flavors, the duo decided to go with white chocolate. They loved the flavor, but they couldn't decide on the appearance._

" _So, is there any specific theme of the wedding?" Kimmy asked. "Maybe we can go with something like that?"_

 _Ally thought. "Well, we are having it on the beach.. So I guess it would be beach themed."_

" _And-" Austin cut in. "We also have a music theme going. Treble cleffs, lyrics, instruments, and pianos."_

" _Well…" Kimmy flipped to the page of all the music designs. "We have a couple of beach cakes and a few music cakes. We can try and compromise."_

" _Hmm… well also one of our near and dear friends is amazing with cakes. Perhaps we talk to him and he could help us decide." Ally smiled._

 _Kimmy grinned. "Sounds good!" She handed them a business card. "Just call me when you figure it out. By the way, are you guys still in touch with Chuck McCoy?"_

" _Yeah, why?" Austin asked._

 _Kimmy sighed dreamily. "Oh nothing.. I was just wondering if he was … still on the market…"_

 _Ally shook her head. "I'm sorry. He's taken."_

 **x.x**

 **I'm sorry that this is a shorter chapter. I know I promised the Auslly wedding and it's going to be big and amazing. I just wanted to stretch things out so it wouldn't be so rushed. I'm going to add in the rehearsal dinner and bachelor/bachelorette parties and then we will have the wedding. I'm also working on SS &MH and I'm going to try to work on Multicolored again. I hope that nearing Autumn will be some inspiration. Thank you guys for sticking with me.**

 **-Evelyn**


End file.
